Mad world
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: No sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió, pero en contra de mi buen juicio, alguien se las arregló para meterse debajo de mi piel, para sanar las viejas heridas que nunca realmente cerraron. Esa persona es la última que pensé que alguna vez podría cuidar de mí en esa medida. Él entró en mi vida y lo cambió todo, me obligó a cambiar junto con él. Adv: SITUACIONES NO CONSENSUADAS. (RickxDaryl).
1. Quiero ahogar mi dolor

**"Traducción Autorizada por ****little rosebud".**

**Nota de la traductora: **¡Dioses! No puedo creer que por fin pueda traducir esta historia. No alargare mucho las cosas. Solo disfrútenla, llórenla y ámenla.

Gracias, mil gracias, a Little rosebud por permitirme traducirla.

Bye!

P/d: Esta es la primera parte del primer capítulo.

.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer fic Walking Dead! No sean demasiado duros conmigo... ^ ^

Estoy totalmente enamorado de Daryl Dixon, y lo encuentro tan complejo e interesante. Tenía que escribir algo sobre él! :)

Voy a ser breve, ya que va a haber notas de autor al final del capítulo, también.

No soy dueña de los personajes y yo no gano dinero con este fic.

Este fanfic contiene muchas advertencias; avisos de violación, pedofilia, incesto, uso de drogas, lenguaje fuerte, palabrotas, y relaciones sexuales homosexuales. ¡Quedan advertidos! Si esto te molesta, yo amablemente sugiero que regreses por donde viniste. ^^

También hay spoilers en este fic hasta el episodio 3x06: Perseguido. El argumento de este fic dejará de ser canon a partir de entonces.

¡Y es todo! ¡Diviértanse leyendo!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Quiero ahogar mi dolor**

_Todo a mí alrededor son caras conocidas__  
sitios gastados, caras gastadas._

_Oculto mi cabeza, quiero ahogarme en mi pena__  
no hay mañana, no hay mañana._

_En cierto modo resulta divertido, en cierto modo triste.__  
Los sueños en los que agonizo son los mejores que he tenido._

_Gary Jules - Mad World_

La gente habla acerca del fin del mundo todo el tiempo. Se ha anunciado una cantidad insana de tiempo y, a pesar de todo, nosotros siempre salimos adelante sin que esto ocurra. Pero en este momento... ahora mismo es el verdadero negocio.

Esto no es alguna mierda loca como los terremotos, tsunamis y demás. No, es mucho peor. Los muertos han resucitado y están devorando a los vivos, y fue tan repentino que nadie estaba preparado para ello. Las personas son matadas por sus seres queridos, y ellos vuelven como cadáveres podridos cazando presas vivas. Todo el mundo está entrando en pánico, es perderse en este nuevo y duro mundo en el cual son incapaces de encajar.

Yo soy una excepción. Claro, entré en pánico al principio también, pero rápidamente superé ese miedo y lo utilicé para sobrevivir. Soy afortunado en tener habilidades en esa área también. Mientras crecía, tuve que aprender a adaptarme rápidamente a cualquier situación, y resultó bastante útil en este mundo apocalíptico.

En mis treinta y dos años de vida; he visto y he experimentado cosas mucho más horribles que los caminantes. La gente se reiría si yo les dijera eso. Nadie me entiende; nadie entiende lo que he tenido que pasar desde que era un niño pequeño, el tipo de vida que viví. Ellos no comprenden que los seres humanos pueden ser mucho más crueles y asustadizos que la gente muerta que anda alrededor sin pensar.

Nadie comprende a Daryl Dixon, ni tampoco me quieren entender. Tengo que admitir que no estoy ayudando. Pasé mi vida entera deliberadamente aislándome de los demás. No quiero que la gente vea lo feo que soy por dentro, lo indigno. _Inmerecedor_ de amor y atención. Y eso está bien conmigo. Si no dejo entrar a nadie, entonces no voy a salir lastimado otra vez. La soledad es mejor que el dolor. Tuve mi cuota de dolor para toda la vida.

Pero las cosas nunca salen según lo que quiero ¿No es así?

No sé cómo pasó, ni siquiera sé cuando sucedió, pero en contra de mi buen juicio, alguien se las arregló para meterse debajo de mi piel, para sanar las viejas heridas que nunca realmente cerraron. Esa persona es la última que pensé que se molestaría en hacerlo, o diría incluso que se preocuparía por mí, en esa medida.

Rick Grimes. Él entró en mi vida y lo cambió todo, me obligó a cambiar junto con él.

* * *

Rick no lo sabe todo acerca de mí, como todos los demás. Nunca le dije esto a nadie. Dudo incluso que mi hermano Merle sepa todo lo que pase durante mi crecimiento. Él estaba demasiado ocupado estando lejos de casa emborrachándose, haciendo algún tiempo en el reformatorio, o constantemente en algún lugar para golpear a algunas guarras como para preocuparse por lo que me pasó.

No, estoy seguro de que Merle no lo sabe todo. Y aun si él supiera, no habría sido mucho lo que pudiese haber hecho para evitarlo. No hubiera querido su ayuda, de todos modos. Si estoy seguro de una cosa, es que prefiero morir que mendigar para obtener ayuda. Siempre tuve que esforzarme por mí mismo y la última pizca de orgullo que no había sido robada de mi se aseguró de esto.

No llegué a conocer a mi madre mucho tiempo. Yo tenía seis años cuando ella murió en un incendio, la encontré en su propia cama. Después de su muerte, era sólo yo, mi hermano y mi padre mientras crecía. Bueno, debería decir sólo yo y mi viejo, realmente.

Como he dicho, Merle estaba con más frecuencia fuera haciendo Dios sabe qué mierda que en casa. Comprendí lo suficientemente pronto por qué él evitaba estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi viejo no era el padre perfecto. Estaba borracho casi todos los días. No tenía trabajo, y me tomó muchos años comprender cómo él estaba ganando dinero para mantener la casa -no importa cuán vieja y descuidada estaba- y su viejo camión.

Mi viejo fue el cabecilla dentro del mercando de las drogas y la prostitución.

A veces, mi papá se iba por un par de días y me quedaba solo. Tuve que aprender a cuidar de mí mismo cuando yo no tenía más de seis años, justo después de que mi madre muriera. Siempre me las arreglé para salir adelante, aunque por lo general esos días pasé hambre, sed y estuve sucio. A pesar de eso, todavía prefería cuando mi viejo se iba porque eso significaba que tenía la paz y la seguridad por un par de días.

Porque mi padre era violento, siempre lo había sido. No le pegó a Merle, sin embargo sospecho que lo hizo una vez, pero mi hermano era rápido para fortalecerse y devolver el golpe. Seguramente no era tan atractivo golpear a alguien que puede defenderse. Yo no tenía las agallas para hacerlo, así que mi padre me guardó la llegada de golpes.

Él era incluso peor cuando estaba ebrio. Había llegado a casa tarde y tropezó en mi habitación. Él gritaba sobre cosas que no hice y me abofeteaba en la cara antes de golpearme con los puños. Las noches que estaba realmente cabreado, él incluso fue tan lejos como usar su cinturón para azotar mi espalda una y otra vez, hasta que mi piel estaba a carne viva y sangrando.

A veces, él me golpeaba con tanta fuerza que me desmayaba. Cuando tenía siete años, dejé de llorar cada vez que me golpeaba porque me di cuenta que sólo le estaba instando a pegarme más.

Otras veces, él rompería mis huesos sin la intención. Recuerdo que en ese tiempo él me rompió un par de costillas dándome patadas demasiado fuertes en el costado. Me había llevado a un hospital para tratarme y el médico ni siquiera hizo preguntas sobre cómo ocurrió. El médico me remendó y envió camino a casa con mi padre abusivo.

Esa es la cosa. Todo el mundo en nuestra aldea en Georgia sabía lo que mi viejo le estaba haciendo a sus hijos. Todo el mundo sabía que él era un padre abusador y nadie levantó un solo dedo para ayudarnos. Nosotros sólo éramos la basura del campesino sureño, después de todo. Toda mi vida, me trataron como si fuera mierda de perro. No puedo decir que estaban equivocados en este punto. Eso es lo que soy en el mundo.

Nunca me pregunté por qué mi padre lo hizo. Sólo pensé que había hecho algo para merecer su odio y su ira. La gente habla de amor. Hablan de lo bueno que es amar y ser amado. Yo no lo entiendo. Todo lo que sabía era crecer, y siempre supe lo que era el dolor, la miseria, la vergüenza y el desprecio. Siempre me decían mi viejo y Merle que yo no era nada más que basura sin valor, y que nadie alguna vez se preocuparía por mí excepto ellos. Me acostumbré a ello.

Después de algún tiempo, no me dolió tanto como solía hacerlo.

Si mi papá sólo me hubiera golpeado, creo que podría haber manejado mi infancia rota mejor. Pero él no se detuvo ahí. Él hizo mucho más. Allí estaba la humillación. A menudo él me llamaba con nombres de niña como Darylena -joder odie ese nombre- y constantemente me trató como a una niña. A veces, mi viejo me esposaba a las afueras de la casa completamente desnudo para que todos me pudieran ver y me daba de comer como uno lo haría con un perro. Él incluso lo hizo durante uno de los inviernos más crudos que habíamos tenido y casi muero de hipotermia antes de que él decidiera meterme dentro de la casa.

Él comenzó a hacer esto cuando yo tenía unos ocho años, cuando yo era más de la edad para avergonzarse de ser expuesto de tal manera. Y yo estaba, jodido. Recuerdo haber pensado que preferiría que mi viejo me golpeara como pulpa sangrienta a que me hiciera eso. Así que hice todo lo que pude para hacerlo enojar y me golpeara en su lugar, pero él supo porqué lo estaba haciendo y continuó con la humillación. Él me marcó como su juguete en frente de todos, y me avergüenzo de decir que yo no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Las maneras crueles de mi papá consiguieron que fuera astuto y cruel en cuantos más años pasaban. A veces, me ató a mi cama por días y días, dejándome muerto de hambre y débil, y vergonzosamente obligado a estofado de mi propia orina y heces. Joder, yo lo odié con pasión cuando él hizo esto. Yo preferiría tomar el dolor en cualquier momento.

Traté de huir de casa una vez también. Sin embargo, no salió como yo planeé. Yo tenía nueve años. Recuerdo ese día. Mi viejo estaba afuera de juerga con alguna camarera y Merle estaba cumpliendo su condena en el reformatorio de nuevo. Yo estaba solo en casa y decidí marcharme mientras tenía la posibilidad. Ya que quise evitar abandonar la aldea yendo a través de ella -alguien estaba obligado a decirle a mi viejo en qué dirección iba- me decidí a cortar por el bosque alrededor de la aldea.

Aunque, perdí mi camino. En aquel entonces, yo no tenía las habilidades de orientación que tengo ahora. Me perdí durante nueve días, comiendo bayas, construyendo un pequeño fuego por las noches y tratando de sobrevivir allí. Al final encontré la manera de volver a casa y hacerme un sándwich. Nunca traté de huir de nuevo. Yo sabía que no tenía ningún otro sitio donde ir y al menos en casa, tuve un refugio contra el frío y la comida en la mesa. Era mejor que nada.

Cuando mi viejo se enteró de lo que le hice -lo supo por uno de nuestros vecinos que me había visto salir de la casa- se puso furioso. Esa vez, me golpeó tan duro que pensé que me mataría. Fue la primera vez que usó un cuchillo en mí. Él talló mi carne una y otra vez con venganza, haciendo caso omiso de mis súplicas rotas para que se detuviera. En el momento en el que acabó conmigo y me dejó acurrucado en el suelo sangrando, yo lamentaba no haber muerto. Eso habría sido misericordioso, de hecho, considerando lo que me pasó unos meses más tarde.

* * *

Me di cuenta de algo a través de los años. Me di cuenta de que no importaba como mi padre con fuerza me magullaba, me cortaba o me marcaba, él se aseguró de no hacer ningún daño significativo eso me haría deformado o que tuviera moretones en la cara. Él nunca dejó cicatrices en mi cara y yo a menudo me preguntaba por qué. Si hubiera sabido la razón de ello, seguramente habría huido otra vez. Yo habría tomado la privación de la comida a la muerte tratando de sobrevivir por mi cuenta fuera de cualquier tiempo sobre este destino que me aguardaba.

Faltaban pocos meses antes de mi décimo cumpleaños cuando mi vida se volvió una pesadilla. Todo lo pasé antes de ese día no era nada comparado a lo que me esperaba. Esa noche, mi viejo me trajo consigo a la ciudad a pocas millas de la aldea. Allí es donde él estaba "trabajando". Recuerdo que estaba completamente aterrorizado. Yo no sabía donde él me traía y lo que él iba a hacerme hacer. A veces, trato de olvidar ese día, pero ha sido marcado en mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi alma, y esto nunca me dejó.

Mi viejo me trajo a un viejo edificio que parecía abandonado a primera vista. Cuando entramos, me arrastró a través de un largo y oscuro vestíbulo con muchas puertas cerradas. Desde detrás de esas puertas, oí gemidos y gritos de dolor y esto me puso aún más nervioso. Mi papá me llevó a un cuarto vacío equipado con sólo una cama. Me dejó ahí solo en ese cuarto frío durante mucho tiempo, y cuando él finalmente volvió, otro hombre estaba con él.

Era un anciano con una sonrisa cruel y fría y físico sin gracia. Mi viejo le murmuró algo al desconocido y luego se fue, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta tras él, dejándome solo con el viejo hombre que miraba lascivamente hacia mí produciendo estremecimientos de miedo en mi piel. Es un poco irónico cómo se puede recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle en las situaciones que te traumatizan mientras que a menudo se olvida todo lo relacionado con los momentos más felices. Siento como si en realidad nunca dejé aquel lugar, reviviendo aquella pesadilla una y otra vez.

Incluso ahora, no es la amenaza de los caminantes lo que me despierta en la noche a veces. Es ese mismo recuerdo. El recuerdo de la primera vez que fui profanado.

Lo recuerdo todo claramente. El desconocido caminó despacio hacia mí y yo retrocedí con miedo y aprensión a cada paso que él daba, hasta que quede atrapado contra la pared. Su susurro —Él tenía razón. Tan bonito… —me confundió y no me gustó el tono ávido que usó. Cuando él me agarró del brazo, dejé escapar un gañido de sorpresa y luché tanto como pude para escaparme. Sin embargo, su agarre era demasiado apretado y se las arregló para llevarme a la cama.

Él me forzó sobre el viejo colchón, atrapándome entre la cama sucia y su cuerpo asqueroso. Cuándo yo sentí sus manos bajando y su andar a tientas a través de mi ropa, me destrocé debajo de él y grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Estaba tan aterrorizado. Yo no sabía lo que estaba por hacerme, yo no sabía que mi viejo acababa de vender mi virginidad a algún repugnante viejo pervertido. Yo no tenía ningún concepto claro del sexo aún, y ¿Cómo podría? Yo no tenía aún diez años.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta en aquel momento era que el tacto de esas manos me repelió.

No importa lo mucho que batallé, el hombre gordo y feo no paró de tocarme. Me dio una bofetada con fuerza en la cara y desgarró mi ropa hasta que yo estaba acostado en la cama fría, desnudo y tiritando, y tan avergonzado bajo su mirada hambrienta. Cuando sus manos gordas tocaron mi piel desnuda y me acarició en lugares no deseados, en lugares que ningún niño nunca debe ser tocado, el miedo se disparó en mí y me defendí con más fuerza.

Él simplemente se rió y esta vez se apretó más hacia abajo contra mí, sujetándome sin esfuerzo contra el colchón. Recuerdo lo impotente que me sentí entonces. Cómo atemorizado, abandonado y solo me sentí. Me di cuenta de que nadie me salvaría de lo que aquel hombre quería hacerme.

Mi mente infantil realmente no agarró que pasaba hasta que mi agresor se había deshecho de su pantalón y su polla gorda estaba forzando su camino en mi cuerpo pequeño y sin preparación. El dolor fue tan intenso que grité en la agonía absoluta y mi cuerpo entero se resistió con violencia, tratando de arrancarlo con fuerza. Pero el hombre no quiso nada de ello; él me sujetó y siguió penetrando mi cuerpo indispuesto, brutalmente hendiéndome.

Una vez que estuvo completamente enfundado dentro de mí, su gemido de éxtasis fue amortiguado por mis gritos de dolor, él comenzó con un ritmo castigador, embistiendo dentro y fuera de mi apretado agujero virgen. Seguí gritando, suplicando y sollozando mientras me violaba, las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas.

Mi violador ignoró mis suplicas y mis alaridos para que se detuviera. Siguió tomando lo que él quería, una y otra vez, y como mi cuerpo entero se apoderó del dolor por la violación, sentí que algo brutalmente se rompió en mi interior cuando la realización me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Mi inocencia se fue, en contra de mi voluntad, por un anciano en un cuarto frío, y con él, una parte de mí murió. Mi fortaleza se desvaneció y dejé de forcejear, mis lágrimas silenciosamente ahora rodaban bajo mis mejillas. Miré sin vida al techo, mi cuerpo sacudido por espasmos en el ritmo del hombre dentro de mí. Un entumecimiento dio la bienvenida y se hizo cargo de mí, cegando mi dolor, cegando mi vergüenza, mi agonía, dejándome con un vacío aterrador.

Mentí ahí sin moverme y lo tomé. No sé cuánto tiempo tomó antes de que el hombre fuera terminado conmigo. Mi mente se había cerrado por completo, y con ello, el sentido del tiempo se hizo borroso. Eventualmente, un calor extraño, húmedo y pegajoso llenó mi culo abusado y el anciano gimió fuerte, su aliento asqueroso acarició el costado de mi cuello. Se desplomó sobre mí, aplastándome bajo su peso.

Él se quedó ahí por un momento antes de que finalmente se deslizara fuera de mi cuerpo abusado y roto. Se vistió en silencio y abandonó la habitación sin otra mirada hacia mí. Recuerdo que me quedé acostado en la cama hasta que mi viejo volvió a buscarme, la sangre y el semen recubriendo mis muslos y lágrimas silenciosas todavía corriendo por mis mejillas. Me valió una bofetada feroz en la cara y mi viejo me llamó —Jodido marica.

Esa fue la última vez que lloraría durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


	2. Quiero ahogar mi dolor (parte 2)

Hola a todos!

Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo 1. Espero que les guste y bueno... ya verán que pasa :)

Gracias por los comentarios.

Byee!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**Dark Selene**: Hola!

Pues ya ves que aquí tengo la actualización…

¡Dioses! Imagínate yo cuando lo comencé a traducir… recuerdo que fue en la noche, bien tarde, sola y con música :'( lloreee! T.T (o sea el realmente SUFRE muchísimo). Pues ya verás que hace para romper esa coraza.

Yeees aquí esta… y espero poder tener el capitulo 2 para el miércoles que viene :D ejjejejje al parecer tus ruegos funcionaron!

De nada… no sabes lo feliz que me hace hacer esto. Yo que al principio tenía mucho miedo porque pensé que nada saldría bien y baaaah! Ahora me siento mega feliz…

Y haber si en unos cuantos días subo un one-shot (del cual me enamore) de ellos: una traducción también. :)

Byeeee.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Quiero ahogar mi dolor (parte 2)**

Algo realmente se rompió en mí después de aquel día. Es duro describir lo que era, pero lo sentí. Fue desgarrado de mí tan brutalmente y yo resentía a mi viejo por esto. Si no me sintiera tan vacío por dentro, creo que habría tratado de asesinarlo mientras dormía. Pero cualquier deseo de luchar en contra de mi destino, para conseguir venganza por toda la mierda que tiró hacia mí solamente... se fue. Fue robado de mí aquel día cuando estaba acostado en la cama sucia, usada y rota.

Mi viejo me trajo de vuelta a ese lugar olvidado de Dios a menudo después de eso. Cuando dije que nadie se preocupaba por mí porque yo era sólo algo de basura del campesino sureño, no estaba bromeando. Todo el mundo sabía lo qué mi viejo estaba haciendo, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Todos sabían que él estaba prostituyendo a su propio hijo a cambio de dinero para vivir y nadie hizo absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

Sin embargo, dejé de rezar por ayuda hace mucho tiempo. Sentí que a lo mejor me merecía todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, que a lo mejor estaba destinado a ser eso y que no podía tener una rebanada de felicidad. Yo era un pedazo sin valor de basura, después de todo. Eventualmente, he hecho las paces con el hecho de que tal vez mi único propósito en la vida era ser un alivio sexual.

Tú puedes acostumbrarte a un montón de cosas con el tiempo, pero no al dolor de ser tomado por extraños sobre una cama casi a diario. Tú no puedes acostumbrarte al hecho de que tu propio padre te este vendiendo. Tú no puedes acostumbrarte a la humillación y la vergüenza de ser llevado como nada más que un juguete sexual para un par de viejos pervertidos.

Tú no puedes acostumbrarte al hecho de que en las noches cuando tu padre está demasiado borracho, comience a visitarte en tu habitación en medio de la noche para un polvo rápido y doloroso.

Duró por cuatro años; cuatro largos años en que mi existencia estuvo llena de dolor sin fin y la vergüenza. Podría haberme suicidado para escapar de todo; hubiera sido tan fácil. Pero no lo hice. No soy un cobarde y no había ninguna manera de que yo tomase el camino más fácil. Más que nada, quería demostrarle a Merle y a mi viejo que yo no era un debilucho como ellos pensaban que era. Así como no me atreví a escapar de todo, yo silencie mi dolor lo mejor que pude.

Las drogas eran una buena manera de sobrellevarlo.

Podría haber sido joven, pero no era estúpido. Había visto a Merle tomar drogas demasiadas veces como para contar y yo sabía ya cuales podrían ayudarme a adormecer mis sentidos y el dolor constante que enfría mis huesos. Yo sabía que mi hermano tenía un escondite de drogas en su habitación, pero no me atreví a robar alguna de él. Él probablemente me mataría si se enterara. Necesitaba dinero para comprar un poco, así que traté de conseguir un trabajo decente en el pueblo.

Debí de haber sabido desde el principio que era inútil. Nadie quería contratar a un campesino sureño sucio, aún menos uno que no era aún mayor de edad para ser pagado por algo que no sea debajo de la mesa. Desesperado, me fui directamente a uno de los chicos que le vendían drogas a Merle. Al ver que no tenía dinero y lo desesperado que estaba, me dijo que siempre podía intercambiar favores sexuales por las drogas.

Acepté. ¿Qué tenía que perder, de todos modos? Yo había perdido mi orgullo desde hace mucho tiempo y estaba tan acostumbrado a abrir las piernas como una puta que no hizo una diferencia para mí en ese momento.

No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero no puedo hacer ningún cambio en el pasado. Terminé por prostituirme a mí mismo para conseguir las drogas que ayudaron a entumecer mi dolor. El ser follado en un colchón diariamente y ser golpeado por mi viejo llegó a ser más tolerable gracias a las drogas. Yo estaba casi siempre en lo alto de alguna mierda u otra. Estoy bastante seguro de que las drogas habrían terminado por matarme si yo me hubiera mantenido en ello, pero era la única cosa que me quedaba, el único ancla contra el dolor que yo sentía constantemente.

Yo estaba solo, y las pocas personas que conocía por ahí siempre me utilizaron o me lastimaron. Excepto, Merle. Él fue diferente. No estoy diciendo que él era amable conmigo ni nada. Si hubiese estado en casa más a menudo, él probablemente se turnaría con mi viejo para darme una paliza pensando que me ayudaría a convertirme en un hombre como él. No, no era ello.

Sin embargo, Merle se preocupaba de su propia manera retorcida, pero él se preocupaba.

Merle. Nadie entiende por qué me preocupo por él a pesar de que me trató como a una mierda la mayoría de las veces. No es sólo porque es sangre. Merle me salvó de mí mismo.

Me obligó a sentir otra vez, a despertar del estado letárgico que yo tenía escondido para enmudecer mi dolor. Sin él, estoy seguro de que habría muerto tarde o temprano. Él me ayudó a crecer lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar de pie yo solo.

Como ya he dicho, mi hermano estaba casi nunca en casa mientras yo crecía. Él es ocho años mayor que yo, así que ya era un adolescente en mis primeros recuerdos. Siempre fue un rebelde también. Él sabía sobre el hecho de que nuestro viejo me estaba golpeando a diario, probablemente porque nuestro padre solía hacer lo mismo con él. Él lo sabía, pero no trató de detenerlo.

No soy estúpido; entendí que era porque quería que yo me endureciera. En nuestra familia, no había lugar para las mariquitas. Él quería que yo lo tomara como un hombre y creciera tan fuerte como él para que pudiera protegerme a mí mismo en este mundo duro y cruel. Era su manera de mostrar que le importaba. Una manera de mierda, pero, sin embargo, una manera.

Aunque, dudo que supiera acerca de que nuestro viejo me violaba y obligaba a prostituirme para conseguir dinero para la vida. Nuestro padre siempre fue cauteloso para violarme en las noches cuando Merle no estaba cerca. No entendía por qué él no quiso que Merle supiera. Esto me habría dado otra razón para sentirme avergonzado de mí mismo, saber que mi propio hermano me despreciaba por ser tan débil como para dejarme ser utilizado como un juguete para joder, por nuestro propio padre ni menos.

Aun así, Merle se enteró de ello con el tiempo. Tenía catorce años cuando ocurrió. Esa noche, hubo una fiesta en una de las casas de la aldea. Los niños se reunieron allí, eran mayores que yo y yo no conocía a nadie, pero aún así fui porque sabía que habría traficantes de drogas mezcladas y yo estaba en una desesperada necesidad de alivio del dolor. Fue fácil encontrar un distribuidor dispuesto a intercambiar drogas por un polvo rápido. Yo no conocía a ese tipo, solamente sabía que era mayor que yo, tal vez ocho años más o menos. Dejó de importarme una mierda todo esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Encontramos una habitación vacía en el piso de arriba y fuimos rápidos en llegar a ella, sin molestarnos siquiera en deshacernos de nuestra ropa a excepción de nuestros pantalones y la ropa interior. Me encontré con la cara en la almohada, con el culo en el aire mientras que el traficante de drogas me tomó con impaciencia por la espalda sin mucho juego previo o preparación. Yo no quería de todos modos juegos previos. No quise la ilusión de tener a alguien que se preocupa por mí placer, porque esto sólo era una transacción y nada más. Todos los signos de afecto serían nada más que mentiras y me haría engañarme a mí mismo.

Nadie se preocupaba por mí de esa manera e hice mi paz con ello. También perdí la esperanza de que alguien lo hiciera con el tiempo. ¿Quién querría un juguete tan roto y usado?

La habitación se llenó con los sonidos de golpes carne contra carne y los gruñidos de placer del hombre que estaba golpeteando dentro mí. Me quedé inmóvil, mordiéndome el labio para detener con habilidad mis gemidos de dolor. Aprendí de la manera difícil que lo mejor era esconder los signos de malestar y dolor. Conocí con confianza al distribuidor con mis caderas, tomándolo más profundo cada vez y apretando mis músculos para darle más placer y acelerar su liberación, no haciendo caso del dolor realzado en mi trasero. Yo sólo quería que esto terminara así podría tener mis drogas y adormecer el dolor siempre existente.

La mano del distribuidor se coló alrededor de mi cintura para agarrar mi lacia polla y rápidamente le di una palmada lejos. No quería el placer de ese acto repugnante. No quería nada de los hombres. Algunos de ellos habían tratado de darme placer mientras me violaban, pero cuando sus manos me tocaban ahí, me traían más dolor y vergüenza. Era suficientemente malo dejarles usarme y tomarme sin embargo les gustaba hacerlo, yo no estaba a punto de descubrir el placer de ser violado.

El chico mayor no insistió cuando oyó el gruñido amenazante que burbujeo desde mi garganta. Su mano encontró el lugar detrás en mi cadera. Él siguió el ritmo castigador y yo sabía que él estaba casi llegando cuando su respiración creció. Probablemente se habría terminado ahí mismo, si no fuera por la puerta que de repente se abrió. Nos congelamos y cuando giré mi cabeza para echar una mirada al intruso, sentí que se me paraba el corazón en el pecho.

Era Merle.

Mi hermano meramente se quedó allí, mirándonos sin ninguna emoción que pudiera ayudarme a descifrar lo que estaba pensando. Él encontró mi mirada fija y yo era incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. No podía creer que estuviera ahí. Por otra parte, el distribuidor que me estaba follando era probablemente un conocido suyo. El traficante de drogas rompió el incómodo silencio —Oye Merle, ¿Te importa si termino aquí? —le preguntó sin aliento, todavía enterrando las bolas profundamente en el interior de mi culo. La mirada fija de Merle no se apartó de mí cuando respondió con su voz brusca; —Entra de frente. No se puede dejar pasar una perra tan fina si se está arriba.

Las duras palabras de mi hermano tuvieron tal impacto en mí que me dejó sin aliento y casi no sentí cuando el distribuidor retomó joderme en el colchón bajo los ojos de Merle. Esto se cortó en mí como un cuchillo y giré mi cabeza lejos por la vergüenza, enterrando mi cara en la almohada. Una emoción que yo había enterrado profundamente dentro de mí hace mucho llegó burbujeando a la superficie una vez más: auto-disgusto. Ahí estaba yo, dejando a un extraño atornillarme como una perra en celo corriente bajo la mirada de mi propio hermano.

Me di cuenta entonces de que no podía haber caído más bajo.

Ahora mi hermano sabía cuán marica yo era. Nunca me sentí más avergonzado en toda mi vida. Cuando el traficante de drogas llegó a su clímax con un fuerte gemido, me pregunté: ¿Qué he estado haciendo? ¿Qué hacía yo dejando que todo el mundo me utilice así? ¿Tenía tan poco auto-respeto y orgullo? El hecho de que mi hermano estuviese ahí para presenciar esto fue como una bofetada, empujando en mi cara lo que yo me había convertido.

Me sentí tan avergonzado que quería morir.

Todo mi cuerpo se sentía tan entumecido que apenas sentí al distribuidor deslizarse fuera de mí, dejando sólo la masa pegajosa, repugnando el lío que se había convertido las dificultades de mi existencia. Lentamente me moví, poniendo mis pantalones de nuevo en su lugar mientras que el distribuidor tiró la pequeña bolsa de drogas en mi regazo. Él entonces se fue con Merle, quien ni siquiera me escatimó otra mirada.

* * *

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo me alojé en esa habitación que aún olía a sexo. Eventualmente, me fui a casa en un segundo estado de ánimo. Una vez ahí, me ayudé a mí mismo con las drogas que acababa de ganarme y tomé más de lo que acostumbraba. Tal vez tenía la esperanza de una sobredosis; tal vez sólo quería olvidar la mirada ardiente de mi hermano viendo como me dejé ser tomado como una puta. No sé por qué lo hice, pero cuando terminé estaba en lo alto como una cometa.

Entonces, tomé una larga ducha, fría, aún completamente vestido. Me senté sobre el suelo frío de la ducha, de espaldas a la pared y simplemente dejé que el agua corriera sobre mí. Mis sentidos estaban tan entumecidos que apenas sentí el frío que se filtraba a través de mi ropa y piel, enfriando mis huesos.

Mi mente estaba tan drogada que estaba apenas consciente de ello cuando Merle entró en el cuarto de baño. Lentamente levanté la cabeza para mirarle. El agua corría por mi rostro pálido y cansado y mis ojos trataron de centrarse en la cara de mi hermano. Se me quedó mirando por un largo tiempo y yo estaba seguro de que él comenzaría a insultarme en cualquier segundo, llamándome maricon, y puta, y todo aquello que me había venido a la mente y que yo ya sabía que era. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sólo una palabra salió de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué?

Él podría haber pedido algo. Él podría preguntarme qué estaba haciendo con las drogas, o por qué yo me prostituía... yo no sabía lo que él quería que dijera, pero no me importó porque sólo había una posible respuesta a eso —Papá —, dije arrastrando las palabras con voz débil. Él era la respuesta a todo lo que estaba haciendo. Nuestro viejo me había roto, y yo le había dejado. Por la luz de comprensión que apareció en los ojos de Merle, estoy seguro de que ahora él sabía lo que nuestro viejo estaba haciéndome.

Seguramente ya lo había intentado con Merle también, pero mi hermano había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para oponerse a él.

Yo no lo era. Nunca fui tan fuerte como Merle y probablemente nunca lo sería.

Merle no dijo nada más. Detuvo el agua y me sacó de la ducha con gestos de cuidado. En silencio, él me secó, me ayudó a ponerme ropa seca -yo era demasiado alto como para hacerlo yo mismo- y me llevó a mi cama. Me desmayé no mucho después.

Esta fue la primera y última vez que había visto a mi hermano cuidándome.

Me desperté más tarde a la mitad de la noche con el sonido de mi hermano y mi padre luchando en el piso de abajo. El efecto de las drogas había disminuido algo y claramente podía escuchar lo que decían. Ellos luchaban por mí y me pareció feo. Merle estaba de pie por mí y prevenía a mi papá de venir a mi habitación. Si mi cuerpo no se estuviese sintiendo tan entumecido, habría ido abajo a luchar mi propia batalla, pero no me podía mover. Además, me sentía tan débil y enfermo que sucumbí a dormir pronto.

Al día siguiente, mi viejo no estaba por ningún lado. Cuando le pregunté a Merle donde estaba, él me dijo no me preocupara más por él. Temí al principio que Merle hubiese matado a nuestro viejo. No me malinterpreten; me importa una mierda si mi papá había muerto. Yo sólo temía por las consecuencias para Merle si él lo había matado. Yo conocía a hermano bastante como para saber que él podría haberlo hecho. Averiguaría más tarde que Merle había golpeado a nuestro viejo con tanta fuerza que le había enviado al hospital. Me sentí aliviado al saber que estaba muy lejos de mí por el momento, pero estaba un poco decepcionado de que yo no era el que lo envío allí.

Aún así, yo estaba agradecido de Merle.

Merle me mantuvo encerrado en mi habitación durante un par de días después de eso, obligándome a entrar en la retirada. Fácilmente puedo decir que aquellos fueron los días más horribles de mi vida. Estar encerrado ahí con nada más que mi propia mente jodida, me hacia delirar y me forzaba a enfrentar mis emociones retorcidas, miedos, _todo_ lo que me había empujado muy dentro de mí.

Los recuerdos de todo lo que me había pasado a manos de mi viejo también se mezclaron con todo lo demás. Todas las veces que él me golpeó en el suelo con sus puños, todas las veces que él cortó mi piel con un cuchillo, todas las veces que me humilló, todas las veces que me tocó de una manera que ningún padre debería hacer a sus hijos...

Todo se vino abajo alrededor de mí.

El revivir mis recuerdos me hizo darme cuenta de algo; yo no quería pasar por esto otra vez. Nunca dejaré que alguien me use de nuevo; nunca más sentiré esta debilidad, esta impotencia y desamparo. Preferiría morir que ser la perra de alguien otra vez. Dada la oportunidad, haría lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir y crecer más fuerte para que pudiera cuidar de mí mismo. Tenía bastante de ser una víctima. Tenía que parar.

Sin embargo, yo no estaba siendo delirante. Yo sabía que estaba acostumbrado y dañado de forma irreparable y que probablemente nunca sería capaz de confiar en alguien más de nuevo o dejarlos entrar. Me daba miedo ser herido de nuevo y la única solución a mis ojos era la de mantenerme alejado de los otros seres humanos. Es por eso que tuve que ser bastante fuerte para no confiar en alguien más.

Tuve que hacerlo. Si no podía hacerlo, yo sabía que era solamente una cuestión de tiempo antes de que me marchitará y muriera.

Fue con esta renovada necesidad de supervivencia que Merle me encontró cuando él me dejó salir después de casi una semana encerrado en mi habitación. Él me pidió que empacara mis maletas, diciéndome que nos íbamos de la casa para siempre. No me opuse. No quería ver la cara de mi viejo nunca más y yo sabía que dondequiera Merle me llevara, sería mejor que alojarse en este infierno que contenía tantos malos recuerdos de abuso continuado. Me estaba dando una oportunidad para tener un nuevo comienzo con él.

* * *

Y así yo y mi hermano comenzamos a viajar alrededor de los Estados Unidos. Nunca nos quedamos alojando en un lugar durante mucho tiempo. Por todas partes que íbamos, la gente nos miraba con desconfianza. Éramos campesinos sureños donde quiera que fuéramos y yo supe que nunca iba a cambiar. Siempre seríamos nosotros contra el mundo, pero de todos modos me sentí mejor de lo que he hecho antes. Cada vez que alguien estaba tratando de llegar a mí, me defendí. No dejé que nadie consiguiera lo mejor de mí.

Merle me ayudó mucho en la recuperación de mi confianza. Él no lo hacía con palabras de aliento. Ese no era mi hermano. Lo hizo con insultos, tratándome como a un "marica" y con nombres femeninos. En todo caso, me empujó a mostrarle que no era una maldita chica y que yo podía cuidar de mí mismo.

Merle me enseñó todo lo que sé. Me enseñó como cazar para el alimento, cómo robar sin ser atrapado, dónde encontrar el mejor lugar para dormir por la noche, todo lo que le ayudara a sobrevivir en un mundo que rechaza a la gente como yo. Si yo todavía estoy vivo hoy, es por él. Lo poseí mucho, yo lo sabía, y él lo sabía.

Nosotros no habíamos tenido la relación más sana. Sabía que Merle era el único que se preocupaba por mí y él usó eso para mantenerme encadenado a él, para mantener un sentido control sobre mí. Pero no me importó. Yo no estaba solo, y era la única cosa que me importaba.

Viajamos alrededor de dieciocho años, solamente mi hermano y yo. Como ya me había prometido a mí mismo, ni una sola vez me sentí apegado a alguien. Merle se mantuvo durmiendo alrededor cada vez que podía, e intentó unas cuantas veces conseguirme un buen polvo, pero me negué en todo momento. No estaba interesado en el sexo; sinceramente dudaba que quisiera tener sexo alguna otra vez, a decir la verdad. He aprendido a detestar tal contacto íntimo y el hecho de hacerlo con una chica en su lugar no estaba ayudando mucho. Merle terminó por desistir en conseguirme a alguien y yo estaba agradecido por ello.

Y entonces, sucedió lo impensable. Los muertos comenzaron a subir y fue un caos total en todas partes. Cuando comenzó esta mierda, Merle y yo estábamos varados cerca de Atlanta. Nosotros podríamos mantener nuestra propia pelea, pero había demasiados de esas putas abominaciones. Sabíamos que no podríamos sobrevivir solos contra esas cosas, así que a regañadientes nos unimos a un grupo de sobrevivientes.

Ellos nos aceptaron en su grupo mixto sin pensarlo dos veces, pero yo podía sentir que ellos todavía seguían manteniendo sus distancias con nosotros porque no confiaban en unos campesinos sureños. Merle no estaba ayudando mucho. Él constantemente lanzaba comentarios racistas en sus rostros y cada vez que lo hacía luché para no decirle a mi hermano que parara. Yo no soy como Merle en ese punto. Estaba harto de que tratasen como mierda, que no quería tratar a las personas así incluso si se hubieran merecido. Merle solamente figuro que debería tratar a cada uno mal para compensar la manera en que fue tratado.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo con él, pero mantuve la boca cerrada, sabiendo que no iba a ayudar a nadie si yo enfadaba a mi hermano de mal genio.

Entonces, un par de semanas después de que el brote se desencadenó, Rick Grimes llegó al grupo, y mi vida fue puesta patas arriba.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¡Esto es para el capítulo 1!

Ahora bien, esta es mi opinión personal sobre lo que la vida de Daryl era antes de que lo conociéramos. Sabíamos que fue abusado físicamente, ya que vimos las cicatrices en su pecho en el episodio 2x05: Chupacabra, y por la forma en que él retrocedió como si fuese a ser golpeado cuando Carol se inclinó para besarle la frente.

En cuanto a la violación, en lo personal sumamente sospecho que de él pasó por el abuso sexual también, aunque no en las manos de Merle. Tal vez estaba imaginando, pero me acuerdo lo cabreado que Daryl estaba cuando Randall habló acerca de los hombres de su grupo que violaron a dos niñas. Me pareció extraño que él fuese a reaccionar tan fuertemente, debido a que sólo alguna vez lo hemos visto tan enojado cuando a él o a Merle se refiere. Pero bueno, es sólo mi opinión!

Estaría muy contenta recibir sus comentarios, de cada uno, por lo menos para saber si vale la pena continuar!

Gracias por leer!

Rose.


	3. Estoy montando hasta las alturas

**Nota de traductora:** PERDÓN… PERDÓN… hace un mes, si un mes, exactamente que no actualizo :'( lo siento mucho, en serio… pero se me ha hecho difícil; traducir, escribir y trabajar :c

Espero que el capítulo les guste y intentare, de verdad, no demorar… :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola chicos! ¡Estoy de vuelta con el capítulo 2!

¡Gracias a todos por la respuesta favorable! ¡Estoy tan contenta de que les guste hasta ahora!

Voy a hacer siempre mi mejor esfuerzo para darles los mejores capítulos posibles y no tomar demasiado tiempo entre las actualizaciones ^.^

Las mismas advertencias se aplican al igual que el capítulo anterior y yo no soy dueña de los personajes ni tampoco saco beneficios de esto.

¡Bueno, he dicho suficiente! ¡Disfruten y nos vemos al final! ^.^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Estoy montando hasta las alturas de la vergüenza**

_A millones de kilómetros de casa, estoy caminando por delante__  
__Estoy congelado hasta los huesos, estoy..._

_Un soldado por mi cuenta, no sé el camino__  
__Estoy montando hasta las alturas de la vergüenza__  
__Estoy esperando la llamada, la mano en el pecho__  
__Estoy listo para la pelea, y el destino._

_Iron – Woodkid_

Entonces, un par de semanas después de que el brote se desencadenara, Rick Grimes llegó al grupo, y mi vida dio un vuelco.

Él tenía un infierno de efecto sobre cada uno, sobre todo en mí. Él cambió mi vida, y puedo decir ahora con seguridad que fue lo mejor. Simplemente había algo acerca de Rick -no sé exactamente qué- que atraía a la gente hacia él. Tal vez fue su carisma; no lo sé. El hecho es que no estaba ajeno a ello. Es probablemente por eso que no lo maté por lo que le hizo a Merle.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, yo regresaba de una cacería. Perseguía a un ciervo cuando iba de vuelta al campamento sólo para encontrarlo roído por un puto caminante. Apenas le presté atención a Rick entonces, al menos hasta que no pude encontrar a Merle en el campamento y éste me admitió que lo esposó en la azotea de algún edificio en Atlanta. La rabia me llenó y yo solo quería destriparlo ahí mismo por lo que hizo. Lo intenté, pero ese maldito Shane intervino y me detuvo, me obligó a escuchar a Rick.

Lo que averigüé no fue ninguna sorpresa. Merle siempre tuvo mal caracter y podía ser un verdadero peligro para otras personas, por lo que no me fue difícil creer en Rick cuando me dijo cómo Merle había estado incontrolable allí arriba. Yo estaba cabreado y asustado como el infierno de que algo le sucediera a mi hermano. No podía perder a Merle; ni ahora, ni nunca. Él fue el único que dio una mierda por mí. No estaba listo para quedarme solo en este mundo.

Recuperando el control de mis emociones antes de que se salieran de control, le pedí a Rick que me dijera donde lo habían dejado para poder ir a buscarlo, pero me sorprendí cuando él dijo que me acompañaría. Él quería hacer las cosas bien y me encontré ganando un poquito de respeto por él a causa de ello. Él podría haber decidido dejar a Merle atrás, pero no lo hizo.

Aunque, yo no olvidaba que él dejo a mi hermano para los muertos.

Lo que encontramos en la azotea del edificio me sacudió como nada lo había hecho desde que salí de mi vieja casa con Merle hace tantos años. Mi hermano se había ido. Todo lo que quedaba de él era su maldita _mano_. Él cortó su propia mano para escapar de esa trampa mortal, y todo fue por culpa de Rick y de T-Dog. Estaba tan lleno de furia en aquel momento; algo otra vez fue quitado en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Por qué todo el mundo sigue discriminando tanto a mí y como a Merle? ¡Estaba tan harto de ello!

En mi furia y dolor, apunté mi preciada ballesta hacia T-Dog, y lo hubiera matado si Rick no me hubiese apuntado con su arma en la cabeza. Pero por suerte lo hizo, porque sé que yo lo habría lamentado. Yo era un montón de cosas, pero no era un asesino.

Mi hermano estaba perdido para mí a partir de ese momento y me obligué a ver todo en una nueva perspectiva. No podía esconderme más en la sombra de Merle. Era libre de tomar mis propios juicios y elecciones. Pensé al principio que me quedaba con esta gente porque guardaba la esperanza de que Merle encontrara el camino de regreso a nosotros, hacia mí. Ahora sé que no era el caso. En el fondo, yo sabía que no iba a volver, y me quedé porque no quería estar solo.

Contra mi buen juicio, y mi promesa de no acercarme demasiado a la gente, empecé a integrarme en el grupo, poco a poco. Algunos de ellos comenzaron a mirarme de manera diferente ahora que Merle se había ido y yo lento pero seguro comencé a sacar mi caparazón. Estaba en mi hacerlo y podría, por primera vez en mi vida, descubrir quién era yo realmente.

* * *

Se hizo más evidente para mí cuando perdimos a la niña de Carol en los bosques después de que nos encontramos con una manada de caminantes. He hecho mi misión personal rescatarla. No sé por qué lo hice; tal vez fue porque se lo que se siente estar perdido en el bosque por cuenta propia, a pesar de que _yo_ no tuve caminantes que me persiguieran en ese momento. Tal vez era algo más profundo. Tal vez porque esa niñita representaba algo que yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser y quería asegurarme de que ella mantuviera su inocencia pueril.

No importa la razón, salí día y noche a buscarla. Estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla; por Carol, y por mí mismo.

Fui gravemente herido mientras la buscaba solo. El estúpido caballo que tomé prestado me tiró abajo de un acantilado y una de mis flechas perforó mi costado en la caída. Me dolió como una perra, pero yo había conocido peores. No era una herida de esas que me impediría volver al grupo.

Así que lo intenté. Recuperé mi ballesta en donde había caído desde mi espalda y empecé a subir la cuesta, pero sólo lo hice hasta la mitad del camino cuando perdí el equilibrio y tropecé de nuevo sobre el suelo. El dolor insoportable en mi costado me hizo desmayarme y acabé alucinando con Merle en frente de mí cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Yo no había pensado en Merle durante algún tiempo, no desde que salimos de Atlanta tras el fiasco en el CDC. Yo sabía que él estaba vivo en algún lugar, y eso fue suficiente para mí. Él podría estar muy, muy lejos de donde yo estaba y es por eso que no traté de encontrarlo. Pero incluso ausente, mi hermano fue capaz de atormentarme.

Joder, las cosas que dijo... me hieren profundamente en mi interior, reabriendo viejas heridas que no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para cerrar. La peor parte fue que todo lo que decía, _todo_, era cierto. No podía negarlo; que yo estaba siendo utilizado, que no era nada más que la basura del campesino sureño para estas personas que llegué a cuidar lentamente, que me iban a desechar a la primera oportunidad que tuviesen y que el único que alguna vez se preocupó por mí fue él.

Que era la perra de Rick ahora.

No. Merle no estaba bien. Yo no era la perra de _nadie_. Yo nunca me inclinaría para alguien más otra vez, ni siquiera a Rick que nada bueno había hecho por mí hasta ahora. Puede que lo siga por ahora, pero sólo era porque él tomó el papel de líder y hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para proteger al grupo. Yo no dejaría que él hiciera todo lo que quería conmigo. Merle estaba equivocado. Me gustaría _demostrar_ que estaba equivocado.

Cuando volví en mí, fue solo por el terror puro de tener un caminante masticando mi zapato. Rápidamente lo tire y lo maté, y usé la flecha clavada en mi costado para matar al segundo que venía hacia mí. No había ninguna maldita manera de que yo muriera aquí, descartado como un trozo de basura. Tenía que volver al grupo, por lo menos a decirle a todos que encontré la muñeca de Sophia, que era la primera evidencia sólida que teníamos. _Yo_ era él que la había encontrado. Este pensamiento fue lo que me dio fuerza para subir aquella cuesta de mierda.

¡Le demostraría a Merle que valía algo, incluso si eso jodidamente me mataba! ¡Me gustaría encontrar esa niña y le mostraría! ¡Me gustaría demostrarle que yo no era un jodido marica! Con sólo mi convicción en el remolque, me las arreglé para volver a la granja, sólo para ser disparado por Andrea, que casi me mata. Esa perra. Sería mejor que rezara para que la próxima vez estuviese muerto. Estuve tan cerca de morir que una vez más estaba apenas consciente de que me levantaron del suelo Shane y Rick. Ellos me llevaron a la casa de Hersel para ver mis heridas.

Ellos me colocaron en una cama cómoda. Sin embargo, cuando sentí manos tocarme para deshacerse de mi camisa, mi consciencia regreso violentamente y quise tirar lejos aquellas manos, el pánico me invadió rápidamente. Me calmé solo cuando vi que los ojos de Rick viajaban interrogativamente sobre mi cara. Tragué el nervioso nudo en mi garganta y permití que Rick se deshiciera de mi camisa sucia. No pude evitar darme cuenta de cómo sus ojos vagaban sobre mi pecho lleno de cicatrices y no quería nada más que cubrirme de nuevo. Sabía que era un espectáculo desagradable y también sentí que era demasiado íntimo dejar que alguien viese las marcas de abuso que sufrí.

Rick vio mi molestia, ya que pronto apartó los ojos de mi pecho para concentrarse en el lado donde Hershel estaba trabajando sobre la herida más grave. Aunque, noté que Shane seguía mirando mis cicatrices y la poca luz en sus ojos me hizo sentir incómodo. Conocía esa mirada. Lo había visto demasiadas veces para contar cuando era más joven.

Era la mirada de un depredador con ganas de devorar a su presa.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió mi columna vertebral y de repente me sentí como un niño pequeño asustado de nuevo. Yo sabía que podía defenderme ahora; estaba muy lejos de ser débil. Pero se trataba de Shane. Ese hombre era peligroso. Yo lo sabía desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en él. Temía que él me cogiera solo. Me aseguraría de que no lo hiciera.

Una vez que Hershel terminó de trabajar en mí, me dio calmantes que fueron rápidos en hacerme efecto. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero un suave golpetear contra la puerta de mi habitación me despertó más tarde. Apenas y tuve el tiempo para girar mis ojos soñolientos hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió para revelar a Rick. Me sorprendió verlo ahí. Seguramente Rick tenía mejores cosas que hacer que visitarme. Yo no merecía la atención o el tiempo.

Rick no esperó ninguna respuesta de mí, ni tampoco pidió permiso para entrar en la habitación.

—Hey. ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

No le respondí, simplemente me di la vuelta para mirar fijamente la pared de enfrente. Quería estar solo, pero al parecer Rick no recibió el mensaje. Rodeó mi cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, frente a mí y obligándome a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté en un tono mordaz, arrastrando las palabras hasta el borde debido a los analgésicos.

Rick se me quedó mirando con una expresión de calma que no logró ocultar la indirecta preocupación que brilló en sus ojos.

—Sólo quería comprobar cómo estabas aquí arriba y ver si necesitabas algo —dijo él con suavidad.

De alguna manera, sus palabras de preocupación y tono me enfurecieron. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupara por mí y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Mi primera reacción en esos casos era siempre el enojo. Solté un bufido y lo fulminé con la mirada lo mejor que pude en mi estado drogado.

—Estoy bien. Yo no necesito una niñera —le escupí a la defensiva.

Rick suspiró y sonrió con tristeza hacia mí, mirándome con una expresión que me confundió.

—Yo no estoy cuidando de ti. Haría lo mismo por cualquiera de nosotros. Eres parte de este grupo, Daryl. No puedo evitar preocuparme cuando algo le pasa a cualquiera de nosotros, eso te incluye. Estuvimos a punto de perderte hoy, y créeme cuando digo que nos habría afectado a todos —dijo Rick gentilmente, sus ojos que brillaban en la tenue luz del sol desaparecieron.

Sentí un nudo incómodo establecerse en mi estomago. Las palabras de Rick me hicieron sentir incómodo y falso. Nadie nunca me lo había dicho antes y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y luego, la negación se instaló en mí como lo solía hacer. Rick estaba mintiendo. La única razón por la que ellos me toleraban en el grupo era porque era un buen cazador y un buen luchador. Nadie se preocupaba por mí. Merle tenía razón; nadie volvería a preocuparse por la basura del campesino sureño. Rick estaba mintiendo a través de sus dientes, no había otra manera.

La negación fue mucho más fácil que ver la verdad.

Fulminé más duro al policía e inconscientemente me acurruqué en mí mismo y lejos de Rick.

—Bien, yo no soy tu responsabilidad y te aseguro que no es tu problema —murmuré con la ira y el dolor atando mis palabras, evitando la mirada de Rick.

Me encerré dentro de mí mismo, sólo quería que se fuera. El silencio se prolongó después de eso. Después de lo que parecieron minutos, Rick finalmente se puso de pie. Salté un poco cuando su mano cálida se cerró alrededor de mi hombro y se inclinó más cerca, parando cuando él vio mi estremecimiento.

—Déjame ser el juez de eso, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Rick suavemente, con los ojos abiertos y confiados.

Luché contra la sensación incómoda acomodándose en mi estómago y quité su mano lejos, recogiendo las mantas más cerca de mí como si inconscientemente quisiera protegerme de él.

—Lo que sea. Sólo déjame solo —dije hirsuto, pero mis palabras no tuvieron ninguna atadura para él.

Rick también lo sintió, puesto que asintió y me sonrió suavemente.

—De acuerdo. Descansa un poco. Siento haberte molestado —dijo Rick con voz suave.

Entonces, él se fue de mi habitación en silencio, dejándome solo para resolver los sentimientos inoportunos que su visita había provocado en mí.

* * *

Carol también vino a verme más tarde esa noche, me trajo comida y me agradeció el salir a buscar a Sophia. No entendí porque ella me dio las gracias de entre todas las personas. No hice nada que no hubieran hecho Rick o Shane. Pero entonces, ella me dijo algo que nadie nunca me había dicho, ni siquiera Merle; ella me dijo que yo valía la pena. Eso tuvo más impacto en mí que cualquier otra palabra que ella podría haber dicho.

Me dijeron toda mi vida que yo no valía nada. ¿Cómo podrían estas personas pensar de manera diferente? Porque sabía que no era sólo Carol. Rick lo había insinuado antes, y sabía que Dale lo pensaba también. Ellos confiaban en mí, les importaba mi opinión, se preocupaban de mí hasta cierto punto y era algo tan extraño para mí...

Me sentía perdido.

Pero en todo caso, aquello me dio una razón para seguir adelante y esforzarme más para encontrar a Sophia. En cuanto yo pude ponerme de pie, quise reanudar la búsqueda. Tenía que encontrarla, para demostrarme a mí mismo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ellos tenían razón y yo valía algo al final. Encontrar a esa pequeña niña me haría creer. Pero entonces _aquello_ sucedió. La encontramos. En el granero. Ya era demasiado tarde para ella.

Ella era uno de ellos. Un caminante.

No puedo describir lo que sentí entonces mientras sostenía a Carol en mis brazos, impidiéndole correr hacia su niña. Sentí tantas emociones arremolinándose dentro de mí para formar una mezcla fea; la ira, la desesperación, la tristeza, el dolor, la resignación... aquello era demasiado para manejarlo, pero lo guardé todo en mi interior por el bien de Carol. Ella necesitaba que la gente fuera fuerte para ella en este momento, eso lo sabía.

Me sentía cercano a esa mujer porque yo la entendía. Estábamos iguales. Habíamos pasado años de abusos a manos de las personas que nos importaban. Es por eso que no quise abandonarla. Quería ser para ella la persona que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener; alguien que pudiera consolarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, incluso si se trataba de una mentira.

Pero cuando ella se encerró de todos, negándose a llorar la muerte de su hija, fue como un puñetazo en mi estómago. No esperaba que ella reaccionara de esa manera. Tal vez yo quería que ella llorara, que confiara en mí. Así que cuando ella no lo hizo, sentí el peso de la impotencia arrastrándome abajo y me aislé del grupo nuevo.

Fingí que no me preocupaba por ellos, que yo no estaba hecho mierda con eso, incluso cuando mi pecho ardía dolorosamente y estaba de luto por nuestra pérdida apenas tanto como ellos. No podía soportar la idea de enfrentarme a todo el mundo mientras yo estaba tan jodidamente enojado y molesto. Yo sabía desde el principio que iba a terminar siendo herido si me permitía crecer cerca de otras personas, pero lo hice de todos modos y ahora mírenme.

Yo era un desastre. Nunca debería haberlo permitido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Crecí para cuidar de ellos y ninguna cantidad de negación cambiaría eso. Mi frustración no tenía fin. Yo sólo quería que me dejaran solo y sanar mi corazón nuevamente herido.

Pero, por supuesto, no todo el mundo sabía que lo mejor era concederme ese único deseo. Lori vino para pedirme ir a buscar a su marido y a Hershel en la ciudad y yo la rechacé brutalmente. Estaba cansado de que la gente de alrededor me pidiera cosas en estos momentos. Yo no era su chico de los recados. Si hubiera sabido que Lori casi murió en un accidente de coche porque decidió ir ella misma, no la habría dejado.

Este fue otro arrepentimiento que añadí a mi gran pila de remordimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Rick, Glenn y Hershel aún no habían regresado, me hice a la idea de ir a la ciudad en busca de ellos, pero llegaron antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Y no estaban solos. Ellos habían traído a un adolescente, que al parecer estaba con otro grupo de personas que podrían presentar un peligro para nosotros.

Me sentí realmente inquieto sobre la situación. Sabía por experiencia que era mejor que tratar con los caminantes que con otros seres humanos, sobre todo en tiempos como estos. El fin del mundo tiende a dibujar lo peor de las personas y temía lo que pasaría si el grupo de ese chico nos encontrara.

Aún así, no era mi decisión. Por lo que decidí quedarme a un lado y mantenerme en el.

* * *

Eventualmente, después de tratar de colocar a Randall -el chico- muy lejos del campamento no funcionó, Rick me pidió que sacara información de él, queriendo saber exactamente lo que pasaría con nosotros si su grupo venía a buscarlo. Él básicamente me pidió que hiciera una pequeña sesión de tortura agradable.

La idea me molestó un poco, pero yo sabía que era necesario y que nadie más en nuestro grupo podía hacerlo. Shane lo más probable es que matara al chico y sabía Rick no se fiaba de él. Yo era en el único que parecía confiar totalmente para tener su espalda ahora. Esto me desconcertó. Él confiaba su vida al hermano del tipo que dejó por muerto en Atlanta.

Las maravillas nunca cesaron.

Lo que me sorprendió aún más fue que yo confiaba en él de nuevo. Rick era la única persona a la que le daría la espalda y no esperaría ser apuñalado por él o peor. Nosotros extrañamente nos acercamos más en el transcurso de los meses y él se convirtió en algo así como un amigo, un camarada de confianza.

Esto me asustó más de lo que quería admitir.

Debido a que fue Rick quien me lo pidió, fui a ver a Randall y la información que saqué de él. Las cosas que me reveló fueron alarmantes, por decir lo menos. Treinta hombres. Si ellos decidieron venir a buscarlo, estaríamos en serios problemas. Pero lo siguiente que me reveló hizo que se me helara la sangre. Algunos de aquellos hombres eran violadores.

Los recuerdos relampaguearon ante mis ojos y la rabia me abrumó. No había manera -ninguna jodida manera- que alguno de mis amigos tuviese que pasar por lo mismo que yo. No lo permitiría. No teniendo nada más para expresar mi ira, me desahogue en ese chico. Sus ruegos diciendo que él no hizo nada de esto y sus sollozos mendicantes fueron lo que me detuvieron de matarlo.

Yo le creí, así que me forcé a calmarme antes de ir demasiado lejos.

Le dije a Rick y a los demás lo que Randall me dijo antes de retirarme a toda prisa a mi campamento. Realmente no me preocupé por lo que le pasaría a ese chico. Ellos podrían hacer lo que quisieran con él. Yo estaba demasiado confundido como para preocuparme de cualquier manera.

Ante la mención de la violación, los recuerdos de mis incontables años de haber sido abusado constantemente habían burbujeado hasta la superficie de nuevo y esto enfermo mi estómago. No quise que nadie me viera en aquel estado vulnerable ya que temí que ellos averiguaran lo que me pasó. Era irracional, porque no había manera de que pudieran saberlo, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de pensar racionalmente.

Querer que me dejaran solo era demasiado pedir después que Dale vino a mí para pedirme que me pusiera de su lado y perdonaran a Randall. En el fondo, sabía que el chico no se merecía morir, pero le dije a Dale que no podía importarme menos, que sólo quería que se fuera y creer en mis mentiras. Pero ese viejo era demasiado inteligente. Vio a través de mí con tanta facilidad que me asustó. Él vio a través de cada mentira que dije a todo el mundo, y yo no podía soportarlo. Me sentí tan expuesto que fue casi doloroso. Necesitaba escaparme, así que me puse el abrigo, agarré mi ballesta y dejé a Dale ahí, caminé hacia el bosque. Cazar algo -ya sea caminantes o alimento- podría ayudar a calmar mis nervios un poco.

Joder yo necesitaba eso ahora mismo.

Estaba tan distraído por mis pensamientos que me tomó un largo tiempo notar las pisadas que me siguieron a través del bosque. Eran pesados y de inmediato las reconocí como de Shane. Un nudo de nervios se formó en mi garganta y sostuve mi ballesta con más fuerza. Tuve una buena idea de la razón por la que estaba siguiéndome y sería un estúpido si lo dejara actuar en lo que él tenía en mente. Aminoré mi paso un poco y dejé que se acercara a mí. Cuando estaba justo detrás de mí, rápidamente me giré alrededor, con el objetivo de poner mi ballesta en su cara para amenazarlo.

No tomé en cuenta los reflejos de Shane. Él era un policía entrenado, después de todo.

Shane rápidamente agarró mi ballesta y me desarmó, arrojándola al suelo. Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo y rápidamente agarré mi cuchillo de caza, con el objetivo de rebanarle la garganta al policía en un movimiento rápido. Shane había anticipado mis movimientos. Me agarró la muñeca fuertemente y su otra mano se cerró alrededor de mi garganta. Él me empujó hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda se golpeó duramente con el árbol detrás de mí y me atrapó ahí entre el árbol y su cuerpo.

Di un grito ahogado cuando el aire fue eliminado de mis pulmones y el impacto hizo que se me cayera el cuchillo. Shane me mantuvo inmovilizado ahí mientras se inclinaba más cerca de mí. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir su aliento asqueroso en la mejilla y me estremecí de miedo y pánico.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima, hijo de puta! —exclamé con rabia y luché como un animal salvaje contra su agarre.

Shane soltó mi garganta para agarrar mi muñeca libre y sujetó las dos contra el árbol a cada lado de mi cara. Entonces, sonrió con satisfacción. Era una sonrisa de satisfacción cruel, depredadora que envió oscuros escalofríos de terror por mi espina dorsal.

—Vamos Daryl, vamos a tener un poco de diversión —dijo sombríamente.

Lo miré y moldeé mi cuerpo contra el árbol, traté de alejarme del tacto del cuerpo de Shane, pero él fue rápido en presionarse contra mi completamente otra vez y de repente pude sentir su polla dura presionando mi estómago con insistencia. Mi pánico creció y lo escondí debajo de una furia atronadora.

— ¡Ve a buscar tu mismo otra perra si estas caliente! —gruñí en su rostro, mientras yo luchaba como un loco en el poco espacio que tenía.

Mi mente en pánico no registró el hecho de que había pocas opciones aquí para joder y yo no quería Shane se lanzara a nadie más tampoco.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Shane creció más desviada. Reunió mis muñecas con una mano y con la otra agarró mi barbilla con dureza. Sus dedos se clavaron dolorosamente en mi mandíbula.

—No, tú lo harás muy bien. Puedo ser tan rudo contigo como yo quiero y no vas a romperte. Además, tengo un asunto que arreglar contigo —dijo lentamente, con ojos desalmados mirándome por encima.

Violentamente sacudí su mano lejos de mi cara. Mantuve mi pánico a raya lo mejor que pude y gruñí peligrosamente mientras trataba de hacer palanca para liberar mis muñecas.

—Demonios ¿Que estás hablando? ¡Joder, déjame ir! —hervía de ira.

La sonrisa satisfecha de Shane se extinguió y me empujó con más fuerza contra el árbol, haciéndome sisear de dolor cuando la áspera corteza del árbol se clavó en la espalda.

— ¿Crees que sólo puedes ocupar mi lugar y convertirte en el segundo de Rick, eh? Te voy a mostrar lo que pasa cuando te metes en mi territorio —dijo entre dientes justo antes de enterrar su cara en mi cuello y morder mi piel lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla y sacar la sangre.

Dejé escapar un sonido roto que sonó como un gemido afligido de un animal. Los recuerdos de abuso del pasado vinieron a mí inundándome una vez más y entré en pánico. Sólo un pensamiento llenó mi mente; esto iba a suceder de nuevo. Shane me violaría y yo no sería capaz de impedirlo. Estaba demasiado débil.

.

.

.

* * *

**Respondiendo un comentario:**

**Dark Selene:** Holaaaas…

Fue una intro para, bueno, explicar TODO lo que ha tenido que pasar nuestro nene y entender su carácter…

Ajjajaj… sisiisis los zombies se han levantado y con ello Daryl conoció a Rick.

Exacto. Como dice en algún punto; Merle no fue el típico hermano que te da consuelo o algo parecido. No, el fue duro con su hermano para que saliera adelante.

Uuuf a mi también me saco lágrimas toda la vida injusta que vivió Daryl…

Bueno… no sé si ya lo leíste se llama Maybe this could work y yo lo ame… porque jamás me había leído algo así… jajajjaja.

Creo que mis musas no me ayudaron mucho, pero espero que si lo hagan con la siguiente parte.

Gracias a ti por leer.


	4. Estoy montando hasta las alturas (p2)

**Nota de la traductora: **No demore... jejejeje.

Bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia que ame, amo. Así que el próximo sera el final u.u

Gracias por todo.

Disfruten y nos leemos después.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Estoy montando hasta las alturas de la vergüenza (parte 2)**

La idea me puso enfermo. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Me destrocé alrededor de él aún más, usando hasta la última gota de fuerza que tenía. Me las arreglé para hacer palanca, finalmente con una de mis manos libres me liberé de su fuerte agarre y golpeé duramente a Shane en la nariz. El ruido de la rotura fue satisfactorio. La sangre corría bajo su nariz rota y retrocedió, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Mi corazón latía como loco y mis ojos rápidamente buscaron el cuchillo.

Lo encontré tumbado no muy lejos sobre la tierra. Solo la adrenalina corriendo a través de mis venas permitió que mis piernas se movieran de su estado adormecido. Me lancé hacia mi cuchillo, pero no lo hice a tiempo. Una mano fuerte me agarró del pelo, impidiéndome llegar al cuchillo. Maldije en voz alta cuando el dolor punzante llegó a mi cuero cabelludo.

Shane pateó el cuchillo lejos y utilizó toda su fuerza para empujarme hacia el suelo. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando parte de mi cara fue a dar contra las rocas en el suelo. Mis entrañas se torcieron en un nudo de nervios cuando el peso de Shane se instaló contra mi espalda. Sacudí mis caderas con violencia tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero el policía me agarró manteniéndome en el lugar.

— ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta, o te cortaré la polla y haré que te atragantes con ella! —le grité, demasiado aterrado al recordar que necesitábamos guardar silencio por temor a atraer a los caminantes.

Esos cabrones eran la última de mis preocupaciones en este momento.

Shane era mucho más peligroso que ellos y lo que tenía reservado para mí era cien veces peor que ser comido vivo por un caminante.

Shane se inclinó completamente y su aliento asqueroso me acarició el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Aguarda lo que viene. Me gustan luchadores —susurró seductoramente antes de bajar lamiendo mi cuello, dejando un rastro de su saliva, lo que me hizo temblar de miedo.

Cuando Shane utilizó una de sus manos para fijar mi cuello al suelo y la otra para inclinar mis caderas hacia arriba; pude sentir el duro bulto de su polla cuando se frotó contra la hendidura de mi trasero a través de la ropa, mi mente daba vueltas en un frenesí de pánico y mis ojos buscaron alrededor buscando algo, _cualquier cosa_ que me ayudara a luchar con Shane. Pero no había nada. Mi cuchillo y ballesta estaban fuera de mi alcance.

Un sonido similar al de un animal herido rasgó mi garganta cuando la mano de Shane se fue a la parte delantera de mis pantalones, palmeando a través de mi ropa. Traté de tirarlo de lejos del toque, pero él me dominó manteniendo mis caderas firmemente en su lugar.

—Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, Daryl. ¿Quieres esto, no? Sé que lo haces. ¿Quieres sentir mi polla en tu culo apretado, no? —susurró Shane, frotándose contra mí, imitando la acción que iba a hacer muy pronto si yo no podía pararlo a tiempo.

El mero pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerme querer vomitar.

— ¡Jodete! —siseé de vuelta, y le hubiera escupido en la cara si hubiese podido.

Las palabras que el policía estaba diciendo fueron reabriendo viejas heridas y lastimaron profundamente mi interior. ¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?!

¿Por qué, cuando pensé que había terminado con esta pesadilla, tuvo que pasar otra vez?

La indignación de repente me llenó, cegando todos mis sentidos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡No había manera de que acabara acostado y tomado como lo hice tantas veces en el pasado! ¡Me juré a mí mismo que nunca dejaría que nadie me usara más! ¡Shane podría ser más fuerte que yo, pero como diablos iba a dejar que me violara! ¡Yo tenía mi orgullo!

Con esta resolución, que de repente creció todavía más, le permití la ilusión de que me estaba dando a él, pero me quedé con mis músculos tensos, listos para atacar en cualquier momento, y esperé. Esperé el momento de escisión cuando Shane aflojara su atención y me diera la oportunidad de devolver el golpe. Shane parecía complacido por mi sumisión repentina, si la pequeña risa que se le escapó fue una indicación.

—Lo siento, pero va a ser al revés. Tú te lo buscaste. Tú has estado balanceando ese dulce culo alrededor del campamento durante demasiado tiempo, y yo he estado anhelando un alivio por un tiempo. Supuse que podría poner ese culo en un buen uso. Tal vez aquella boca sucia también —susurró, su aliento saliendo jadeante contra mi cuello y haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Aún así, espere.

Él me dio una oportunidad muy pronto. Shane se enderezó y se llevó la mano a su cinturón que abrió con impaciencia. Mientras lo hacía, su mano aún agarrándome la cintura aflojó su agarre un poco, pero fue suficiente para mí. Reforzándome sobre mis manos y rodillas, violentamente me eché hacia atrás, y la fuerza que usé fue suficiente para empujar finalmente a Shane fuera de mi espalda.

Tan pronto como pude, me di la vuelta y no vacilé ni un segundo. Le di a Shane una patada con fuerza, directamente en su virilidad. El policía se dobló y siseó de dolor. No dejé que se recuperara en ningún momento. La adrenalina corría por mis venas y el miedo naciente me hizo actuar por instinto.

Me las arreglé para ponerme de pie con las piernas temblorosas y pateé duramente a Shane de nuevo, esta vez en las costillas. Él gritó de dolor y rodó sobre el suelo. Divisé mi ballesta tendida en el suelo y rápidamente la agarré. Antes de que Shane tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, mi pie se presionó pesadamente sobre su pecho, manteniendo su espalda fija en el suelo y le apunté con la ballesta entre los ojos. Shane se congeló y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Mi cara era una máscara de pura ira. Me temblaban las manos, y fui afortunado de que Shane no lo viera.

— ¡Debería matarte ahora mismo, pedazo de basura! Pero no, porque te necesitamos. Pero al segundo de que te conviertes en un peligro para mí otra vez o cualquier persona, te voy a terminar. Ni siquiera voy a dudarlo —hervía, mi voz sonó seria mientras hablaba despacio cada palabra.

Shane no respondió. Él simplemente me miró con ojos fríos y asesinos. Me estremecí cuando me di cuenta de lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer. No muchas personas -o cosas- en estos días eran capaces de infundir un terror tal en mí.

Shane era uno de esos.

Sin embargo, hice un buen trabajo en ocultarlo, mientras presionaba mi pie más duro en su pecho y apretaba mis manos en la ballesta.

— ¡¿Me entiendes, pedazo de mierda?! —exclamé airadamente.

Una sonrisa satisfechamente cruel apareció en el rostro del policía y una luz enloquecedora brilló en sus ojos. El sudor formado sobre mi piel y la ansiedad me llenó. Temí que Shane tratara de hacer algo raro.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, él levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y contestó en un tono divertido; —De acuerdo.

Lo miré fijamente con desconfianza por un momento, pero cuando Shane sólo descanso ahí, sabía que tenía que creer que se comportaría por ahora, pero eso no quería decir que yo bajaría la guardia.

Poco a poco alcé mi pie de su pecho y él se sentó antes de ponerse de pie, mi ballesta todavía estaba dirigida a su rostro. Él siguió mirándome fijamente de esa manera depredadora y yo trataba de no mostrar la forma en que eso me afectaba.

—Vete ahora —pedí rápidamente.

Me sentí aliviado cuando Shane obedeció. Se dio la vuelta, pero no sin lanzar una mirada viciosa en mi dirección. Entonces se fue, caminando lentamente de regreso de donde habíamos venido.

Sólo cuando no pude verle más liberé mi objetivo. La adrenalina de repente me abandonó de prisa y mis piernas se doblaron debajo de mí. Me derrumbé de rodillas y solté el aliento en un tartamudeo que había estado conteniendo durante todo este tiempo. Había pasado demasiado de una visita cercana. Mi corazón seguía latiendo como loco ante el mero pensamiento de lo que habría sucedido si yo no hubiera detenido a Shane. Tenía que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora. Conocía a Shane; incluso si se dio por vencido ahora, él iba a volver a la carga más tarde y ese tiempo, me aseguraría de que no pudiera luchar.

Si yo no era más cauteloso, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que me tuviera a su merced.

Hice mi camino de regreso al campamento una vez que me había calmado bastante. Sabía que la gente comenzaría a preocuparse por mí sí me quedaba en el bosque por mucho tiempo. Todavía estaba temblando cuando llegué al campamento e intenté ocultarlo de miradas indiscretas. Yo habría estado lejos del grupo, por lo menos hasta que me hubiera calmado completamente, pero necesitaba advertir a Rick del peligro que representaba Shane.

Una mirada alrededor del campamento me dijo que Shane no estaba a la vista, lo que alivió mis nervios un poco. Aunque, vi a Rick fácilmente. Él se encontraba cerca de uno de los pozos, el agua actualmente se bombeaba de ahí.

Rápidamente caminé hacia él. Rick me oyó acercarme. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarme antes de que yo llegara a él.

—Hey, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante —le dije en cuanto me paré delante de él, sin aliento.

La expresión de Rick se puso al instante preocupada.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Espera, ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, agarrando mi barbilla e inclinando mi rostro hacia un lado para tener un buen vistazo de mi mejilla rasguñada y la herida sangrando por mordedura en el cuello.

Me tensé y al instante me cubrí la herida en el cuello, antes de sacudir la mano de Rick lejos. No podía soportar la idea de ver la preocupación genuina brillando en los ojos del policía, así que hábilmente evité su mirada.

Él y Shane eran tan diferentes que era difícil creer que eran los mejores amigos.

—Eso no importa. Es acerca de Shane —rápidamente desvié el tema de mi parte a Shane.

Mi mente ya estaba tambaleándose en encontrar una manera de advertir a Rick sin decirle que fui casi violado hacía media hora. Realmente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Yo no quiero que nadie -y menos aún Rick- pensara que era demasiado débil para protegerme, que no era más que la carnada de la cárcel. Pudo haber sido cierto en un punto, cuando todavía era un niño, pero yo no era aquel niño asustado nunca más.

Estaba en el pasado y tenía la intención de que siguiera siendo así.

La preocupación de Rick se profundizó y se puso las manos en las caderas mientras me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? —preguntó y no omitió la indirecta resignación en su voz.

Si alguien sabía de lo que Shane era capaz y lo que era hasta hace poco, era Rick. Lancé una mirada rápida a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie estaba cerca. Quería que esto quedara entre Rick y yo; no confiaba en nadie más para no difundir la palabra. Me incliné un poco más cerca de Rick.

—Es peligroso. Mantén un ojo en él, Rick. Sobre todo, asegúrate de que no se quede a solas con ninguna de las mujeres de nuestro grupo —susurré con una urgencia que le dijo de inmediato que estaba siendo serio.

El policía frunció el ceño, tratando de comprender lo que estaba insinuando. Muy pronto, una luz de comprensión apareció en los ojos de Rick y sus facciones se oscurecieron considerablemente.

— ¿Estamos hablando de una violación aquí? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo? — inquirió Rick en voz baja, y yo podía oír la ira y el disgusto que goteó en sus palabras.

Me limité a asentir, y nerviosamente recé para que Rick pudiera entender mis palabras y no hiciera preguntas acerca de cómo sabía esto. Era demasiado esperar. Rick se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso.

—Cómo... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo cogiste con alguien? ¿Quién? —preguntó horrorosamente, su mirada suplicándome respuestas.

Hubiera dado todo por no responder a esa pregunta, pero pude ver cómo el mero pensamiento de Shane violando a una de las chicas -y posiblemente Lori- lo estaba afectando. Yo no podía dejarlo así.

Suspiré y me obligué a sostener la mirada de Rick cuando respondí en voz baja; —Las chicas están bien por ahora. Pero puede ser que no si no somos cautelosos.

Mi respuesta fue evasiva por decir lo menos. No me atreví a decir nada más, porque revelaría lo que pasó. Sin embargo, subestimé a Rick. Él entendió mis palabras implícitas; lo supe cuando su mirada bajó a la mordida en el cuello y se quedó allí. Comencé inquietarme inconscientemente y tercamente miré al suelo. Me sentí tan vulnerable en este momento bajo la mirada ardiente de Rick que bien podría haber estado desnudo en estos momentos.

—Daryl —la áspera voz de Rick sacó mi mirada del suelo regresándola sobre él con ansiedad

Rick avanzó un paso más cerca de mí, lo que me hizo tensarme hasta que su mano agarró suavemente mi hombro.

—Daryl, ¿Él... te tocó? ¿Él fue quien te hizo eso? —preguntó Rick lentamente, haciendo un gesto hacia mi cuello y la mejilla.

Me puse rígido aún más. Joder. Realmente lo subestimé. Rick no era estúpido. Él podía fácilmente conectar los puntos con lo que le dije. Me sentí tan avergonzado que quería meterme en un agujero y estar lejos de esa mirada inquisitiva que exigía respuestas. No sabía porque, pero Rick era la última persona que quería que pensara en mí como débil. Sabía que tenía que negar lo que acaba de suceder. Pero cuando levanté la mirada para mirar a Rick, y vi la confianza y la preocupación ahí, no pude hacerlo. No podía mentirle, no importa lo mucho que deseaba poder.

Rick tenía una extraña sensación de poder sobre mí que no podía llegar a entender.

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente por un segundo antes de que decidiera contestar con la verdad.

—Sí. Trató de... salirse con la suya conmigo, pero yo lo detuve antes de que pudiera —le expliqué, maldiciéndome mentalmente por el pequeño tartamudeo que mostró cómo me afectó el intento de violación de Shane.

Esto era algo que nunca pude acostumbrarme, no importa cuántas veces me sucedió en el pasado. Tú no puedes acostumbrarte a la sensación de tener el cuerpo violado.

Tú simplemente no puedes.

Dolor y pesar aparecieron en el rostro del policía y me tomó por sorpresa.

—Dios. Nunca pensé que iría tan lejos. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rick, y la preocupación genuina y el interés por mí me hizo sentir enfermo.

No merecía tales emociones dirigidas a mí. Firmemente lo creí, y siempre lo supe. El ser sin valor e indigno fue tildado en mi cerebro desde que era un niño y no pude dejar de reaccionar mal ante tal preocupación hacia mí.

De manera cortante saqué la mano a Rick lejos de mi hombro y di un paso atrás, mirándolo sin tanta convicción como yo quería.

—No necesito tu lástima. Estoy bien, puedo cuidar de mí mismo —le respondí secamente, pero no fui capaz de esconder el dolor en mi voz.

Rick parecía conmocionado por mi actitud defensiva y mi refutación, pero no podía importarme menos. Dije lo que necesitaba; ahora podía irme y fingir que todo aquello que pasó hoy no era más que una pesadilla.

Podría volver a fingir que no me importaba nada.

Me di la vuelta y estaba a punto de alejarme de Rick cuando mi brazo fue agarrado suavemente, pero con firmeza, y me di la vuelta para mirar a Rick una vez más.

— ¡Daryl, espera! —suplicó Rick

Retrocedí bajo el toque no deseado -nunca permití que nadie me tocara si podía evitarlo- y Rick lo vio. Me dejó ir, pero en cualquier caso, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos se hizo más intensa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté secamente mientras luchaba con cada instinto en mí que me decía que me alejara en estos momentos.

—No quise decirlo así. Sé que puedes cuidar de ti mismo muy bien. Eres fuerte, nunca he dudado eso. Sólo estoy preocupado por ti porque me importas. Somos amigos, ¿No es así? —preguntó Rick en voz baja, su mirada fija en mi buscando mis ojos expectante.

Esas palabras tocaron un nervio muy dentro de mí. Carol, y luego Rick... cada uno me decía que era importante, ¿Era _necesario_? Esas palabras calentaban mi interior tanto como me hieren. No sabía si podría creer en ellas algún día, pero por estas personas me dieron ganas de dar mi mejor esfuerzo para lograrlo. Se lo merecían tanto.

Observé a Rick cuidadosamente, como un animal salvaje lo haría. Cuando vi la sinceridad reflejada en cada fibra de su ser, asentí.

—Sí... sí somos. Estoy bien. Estaba conmocionado —respondí, y no me sentí mal porque eso era por lo menos la mitad de la verdad.

Yo estaba bien, pero estaba más que sacudido por lo que pasó. Sin embargo, Rick no tenía por qué. Rick me miró fijamente entonces, pero no había lástima en su mirada, sólo comprensión y preocupación.

—Puedo entender por qué. Gracias por decírmelo. Voy a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él y me asegurare de que no lo intente nuevamente con nadie. Aunque, sólo una cosa; ¿Estás seguro de que no será un peligro para cualquiera de nuestros hombres? Quiero decir, él dirige —dijo Rick con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera demasiado pronto para hablar acerca de lo que Shane hizo.

Ni siquiera tuve necesidad de pensar lo que Rick acababa de preguntar. Negué con la cabeza y tuve que abstenerme de sonreír con amargura.

—Debería ser yo solamente. Puedes confiar en mí en esto —le respondí con sinceridad.

Entonces agarré la correa de mi ballesta y con un asentimiento final en dirección a Rick, me di la vuelta y me alejé, dejando al policía con sus propios pensamientos mientras que los míos aún estaban tambaleándose sobre la última pregunta de Rick.

¿Creía Shane trataría de violar a otro de los chicos excepto yo? No. Realmente creía eso. Estaba seguro de ello, porque sabía qué tipo de hombre era Shane. Él era el tipo que deseaba rendición completa y la sumisión de su víctima. Él no conseguiría eso de cualquier hombre normal. Sin embargo, podía conseguirlo de un hombre que fue abusado durante años.

Lo más probable es que los tipos como yo, que fueron obligados a la sumisión tantas veces, sólo se acostaban y los tomaban obedientemente si iban a ser abusados nuevamente. Shane supo que probablemente pase por esto cuando vio las claras señales de abuso en mi pecho el otro día. Es por eso que fue a mí; pensaba que me podría hacer su perra fácilmente.

Él seguramente habría tenido éxito si Merle no me hubiese salvado de mí hace tantos años.

Volví a mi aislado campamento y una vez allí, finalmente pude recuperar un semblante de compostura, aunque me quedé en estado de alerta por si Shane en algún momento decidiera atacarme de nuevo. Sabía que no iba a conseguir una buena noche de sueño por un tiempo, a sabiendas de que él podría estar al acecho en las sombras esperando el momento propicio para atacar.

Pero no era como si durmiera bien últimamente de todos modos.

* * *

Al atardecer, todos estábamos por reunirnos y decidir el destino del chico que teníamos en custodia. Dudé por mucho tiempo antes de decidirme a ir. Sabía que todo el mundo votaría para ejecutar al chico y no quería ser parte de ello. En segundo lugar, sabía que Shane estaría ahí y no estaba del todo listo para enfrentarme a él después de lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Al final, me decidí a ir porque yo no era un cobarde y sabía que Rick me querría ahí. Me hice a la idea de mantenerme fuera del debate y estar de acuerdo con lo que se decidiría.

Aún así, yo estaba nervioso cuando entré en la casa de Hershel para unirme a los demás. Carol me sonrió cuando me vio y eso me ayudó un poco. Sentí la mirada de Shane sobre mí y hábilmente lo evité, dejando vagar mi mirada sobre Rick cuando entró último con Lori y Carl. Rick me sostuvo la mirada y asintió, tanto en confianza y gratitud, lo que pude ver. Esto junto con la sonrisa de Carol finalmente me tranquilizó y escuché en silencio mientras ellos debatían sobre el destino de Randall.

No me sorprendió demasiado cuando se decidió que había que ejecutarlo. Me dolió un poco tener que matar a ese chico inocente, pero yo no discutiría una de las decisiones de Rick. Él estaba haciendo lo que creía que era mejor para el grupo y estando en su lugar, probablemente haría lo mismo.

Pero cuando Shane, Rick y yo lo arrastramos al granero aquella noche a ejecutarlo, admito que me sentí aliviado cuando Rick cambió repentinamente de idea después de que Carl le pidiera matar al adolescente. No importa lo horrible que fuese la gente de Randall, él estaba ejecutado antes de ser olvidado, él no merecía morir.

Nos dejaron volver a decidir qué haríamos con él y estaba bien conmigo.

Dale, que había luchado tan duro para mantener con vida a Randall, se alegraría de saber esto. Había salido de la reunión antes de que su destino se hubiera sido decidido. Pero Dale nunca llegó a conocer la decisión, porque el destino era una jodida puta. Él fue atacado por un caminante. Yo era el más cercano a Dale cuando escuché su grito así que corrí hacia él para ayudarlo. Logré matar al hijo de puta antes de que él pudiese matar a Dale, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su estómago estaba desgarrado; no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarlo.

Rick sacó su pistola, y cuando iba a dispararle a Dale para poner fin a su sufrimiento, vi la mirada de agonía en su rostro. Sintiendo una oleada de compasión hacia él -Rick siempre era el que tenía que hacer el trabajo pesado- tomé suavemente el arma de sus manos y pude poner fin al sufrimiento de Dale. Era lo único que podía hacer para compartir la carga de Rick un poco. Me dolía hacerlo; había desarrollado bastante afecto por Dale. Admiraba su capacidad para permanecer fiel a sí mismo en todo momento y siempre haciendo lo correcto. Esta sería una gran pérdida para nuestro grupo.

Pusimos el asunto de Randall a un lado, para tener el funeral de Dale. Su fallecimiento extrañamente reformó nuestro grupo que había empezado a alejarse por las diferencias. Sabíamos que Dale estaba sufriendo por ello, viendo como nuestro grupo una vez más se alejaba. Era nuestra manera de honrar su memoria.

Rick vino a mí la mañana siguiente y me dijo que quería que lo ayudara a llevar a Randall muy lejos de aquí y lo dejáramos en algún lugar con suministros. Podría ser una mala ejecución, pero al menos no lo tendría en nuestra conciencia. Le dije a Rick que iría con él. Me sorprendió gratamente que él quisiera que yo fuera con él en lugar de Shane.

Por otro lado, me preocupaba porque le daría una razón más a Shane para que me odiara más. Me di cuenta de que estaba tomando verdaderamente su lugar al lado de Rick. Pero francamente, no culpaba a Rick por hacerlo. La reciente manera de actuar de Shane era dudosa. Él estaba constantemente tratando de hacer que Rick se desviara del camino correcto, el que él hizo lo más difícil de seguir.

En todo caso, me alegré de que Rick confiara en mí para llevarlo.

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando Shane vino hacia nosotros. Sintiendo que quería hablar en privado con Rick y no realmente deseoso de estar en su presencia, le dije al policía que me iba a mear y entré en la casa. Cuando terminé mi asunto y estaba a punto de unirme a Rick afuera, escuché accidentalmente los sobornos de la conversación entre él y Shane.

Mi cabello se erizó cuando escuché que Shane le proponía a Rick que él me acompañaría en la misión de Randall mientras que Rick iba a hablar con Carl acerca de algo. Dijo alguna mierda sobre pasar algún tiempo juntos para un "vínculo" mayor. Mi corazón se aceleró frenéticamente ante la idea de quedarme a solas con ese loco. Afortunadamente, Rick se negó, diciendo que él sería el que iría conmigo y me relajé un poco. Entonces me di cuenta de que Rick simplemente me protegió de Shane y el calor se propagó a través de mi pecho.

Fue extraño, pero no desagradable.

Sin embargo, nunca tuvimos el tiempo de llevar a Randall. Rick había puesto la misión en retención hasta que él terminara de hablar con Carl y fue todo el tiempo que le tomó al adolescente para perderse. Al parecer, se las arregló para liberarse y golpear a Shane con una roca. Inmediatamente supe que había algo extraño en eso. Experimenté de primera mano cómo era Shane de peligroso y fuerte. Tuve problemas para dominarlo, ¿Y él nos estaba diciendo que un adolescente débil -y así de herido- se las arregló para huir?

Era sospechoso y yo estaba decidido a averiguar qué pasó.

Glenn, Shane, Rick y yo fuimos al bosque a buscar a Randall. Que estaba supuestamente armado con la pistola de Shane y no lo podíamos dejar cerca de nuestro grupo. Yo seguí mi camino con Glenn mientras que Shane acompañó a Rick. Glenn y yo fuimos los que lo encontramos. Él se convirtió en un caminante y le derribamos.

Sin embargo, cuando inspeccionamos el cuerpo sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal. No había ninguna mordedura. Su cuello fue roto y eso fue lo que lo mató. Pero él se había dado la vuelta, ¡¿Como pudo suceder esto?! Glenn estaba tan perdido como yo. Aún así, el hecho era que alguien mató a Randall. No me fue difícil sumar dos y dos.

Shane. Y estaba actualmente en el bosque con Rick, buscando a alguien que ya sabía estaba muerto.

Mi boca se puso seca cuando me di cuenta de qué lo que quería hacer; Shane fue a matar a Rick. Sabía que debía tratar de encontrarlo y ayudar a Rick, pero no tenía ni idea del camino por el que se fueron y tratar de seguirles la pista en la oscuridad sería arduo. Era demasiado peligroso quedarse demasiado tiempo en el bosque de noche. En silencio recé para que Rick fuera cauteloso alrededor de Shane, o que él estuviera tal vez ya de vuelta en la casa y yo solo estaba imaginando cosas. Realmente esperaba que fuera el caso.

Regresamos a la casa y anunciamos lo que le pasó a Randall a los demás. Apenas tuvimos tiempo para discutir esto cuando los caminantes fueron avistados en la granja. Toda una maldita manada de ellos. Ya estaba claro en mi mente que perderíamos la granja, pero decidimos quedarnos y protegerla. Habíamos hecho un hogar aquí, después de todo.

Así que luchamos. Luchamos tanto tiempo como pudimos, pero tuvimos que llegar a la conclusión de que era una causa perdida después de cierto tiempo. Todos estábamos separados y no podía evitar preocuparme por todo el mundo mientras estaba viendo el granero quemándose a lo lejos.

Fue entonces cuando oí una voz familiar gritar de terror. Carol. Rápidamente conduje mi motocicleta hacia ella y la insté a subir. Cuando ella estuvo a salvo conmigo; me marche, mi corazón ya estaba un poco más ligero sabiendo que por lo menos Carol estaba bien. Pero ya era demasiado peligroso quedarse aquí y tratar de encontrar a los otros así que salí de la granja, conduje a gran velocidad a través de la noche. Sólo había un lugar en el que podía pensar y estar seguro de encontrar a los otros si aún estaban vivos.

La carretera donde habíamos dejado los suministros de Sophia. Los demás estarían allí. Tenían que estar.

Mientras que en el camino, nos encontramos con Glenn y Maggie, y después con T-Dog, Lori y Beth. Los guié a la carretera donde Rick, Carl y Hershel ya nos estaban esperando. Estaba tan contento de ver que casi todo el mundo logró salir ileso. Aunque, perdimos a Andrea, Shane, Patricia y Jimmy. Cuando Carol y T-Dog nos dijeron que no estaban seguros de que Andrea estuviese muerta, quise volver a buscarla, pero Rick me detuvo a toda prisa, y me dijo que ella probablemente se hubiera ido de la granja si aún estaba viva.

Tuve que admitir él tenía razón y no traje el tema de nuevo. Pude ver en el rostro de Rick que no podía soportar la idea de perderme también, de perder a nadie más en nuestro grupo. Sentí lo mismo; había crecido tan apegado a estas personas que el mero pensamiento de perderlos a todos era doloroso. Merle se reiría de mí con tanta fuerza por dejarme ser tan emocional con eso.

Pero Merle ya no estaba ahí y finalmente pude ser yo mismo. Había llegado a aceptar que necesitaba a esta gente tanto como me necesitaban a mí.

* * *

Después de que nos reagrupamos, no teníamos más remedio que viajar de nuevo y la esperanza de encontrar un lugar seguro para quedarnos y hacer nosotros mismos un nuevo hogar. Pasaron muchos meses, pero finalmente nos topamos con una prisión y todos estuvimos de acuerdo de hacer nuestro hogar ahí. Parecía haber caído temprano a manos de los caminantes, por lo que tenía que estar llena de suministros y alimentos. También Lori estaba a punto de dar a luz, por lo que era imprescindible que nos alojáramos en un lugar donde ella tuviera a su bebé de forma segura.

En el transcurso de los meses, Rick y yo estuvimos muy cercanos. Shane estaba muerto y Rick me tomó como su segundo al mando. Por cada decisión que tomaba, siempre silenciosamente preguntó mi opinión primero. Me sentí incomodo por ello al principio, pero poco a poco hice la paz con el hecho de que Rick me necesitaba, al igual que todos los demás en el grupo. Parecían depender de mí ahora para protegerlos y que les trajera comida, y yo no quería decepcionarlos. Por primera vez en mi vida, yo tenía un propósito.

Me necesitaban y me invadió una sensación de realización.

Hasta llegué a hacerme el confidente de Rick. A menudo me acompañaba cuando estaba de guardia o cuando nos íbamos de caza. A veces, él se quedaba en silencio. Otras veces, él me hablaba de sus temores, sus conflictos con Lori, sus vacilaciones, _todo_. Yo siempre lo escuchaba en silencio. Él no estaba pidiendo un consejo, eso yo no podría habérselo proporcionado. Él simplemente estaba pidiendo mi presencia, alguien que escuchara y él sabía que yo guardaba todo lo que me decía.

Él confiaba en mí para extenderse y ahora podía decir con seguridad que confiaba nuevamente en él totalmente. Rick era la primera persona en quien confiaba completamente con mi vida. Yo nunca coloqué mucha fe en nadie más, ni siquiera en Merle. Había algo acerca de Rick que le hizo fácil romper a través de todas mis paredes y llegar a la parte más vulnerable de mí que necesitaba la presencia de otra persona.

Esto me aterrorizó, porque yo no sabía lo que estaría dispuesto a darle a Rick si alguna vez se preguntaba por ello.

Comenzamos a hacer de nuestro hogar la prisión. Limpiar el área del área de caminantes fue agotador, pero lo hicimos juntos y nos las arreglamos para evitar víctimas tanto como pudimos. Sin embargo, Hershel perdió una de sus piernas. Pero si Rick no hubiese actuado tan rápidamente como lo hizo, cortándole la pierna infectada, lo habríamos perdido completamente. Este pensamiento rápido fue una de las razones por la que todos estábamos buscándolo a él como nuestro líder. Probablemente no habríamos ido muy lejos sin él.

Aunque, debí de haber sabido que no teníamos esperanza para que nuestra situación creciera estable. Ni siquiera una semana pasó en la prisión cuando se convirtió en una pesadilla una vez más. Habíamos encontrado un par de presos hace unos días y Rick tuvo que matar a uno de ellos porque habría sido una amenaza para nuestro grupo. Otro escapó, y Rick lo dio por muerto, atrapado con algunos caminantes. Sin embargo, el que sobrevivió buscó venganza contra nosotros. Abrió la puerta, que habíamos cerrado cuando llegamos por primera vez, que mantenía a los caminantes a raya y lejos de nuestro grupo.

Glenn, Rick y yo estábamos lejos del resto del grupo, recogiendo leña. Acabábamos de volver cuando vimos caminantes rodeando a nuestro grupo, liberados porque la compuerta ya estaba abierta. Gritamos para que ellos corrieran mientras nosotros corríamos tan rápido como podíamos para llegar a ellos y ayudarlos. No lo hicimos a tiempo. Cuando llegamos, y matamos a los caminantes restantes, ellos se habían retirado dentro de la prisión.

T-Dog había logrado cerrar la puerta de atrás, y pensamos que podríamos llegar rápidamente al interior para buscar a nuestros amigos y salvarlos, pero las alarmas de la prisión se activaron de repente y tuvimos que ir a desactivarlas antes de que atrajeran a más caminantes. Una vez ahí, el prisionero que fue el responsable de este desastre, nos atacó y lo dejamos antes de parar las alarmas.

Una vez que volvimos afuera, finalmente pudimos tomar en el daño del ataque. Fue un desastre. Perdimos a T-Dog, Carol y... Lori. Había dado a luz, pero ella no sobrevivió. Cuando Maggie emergió de la prisión con Carl, llevando al pequeño bebé en sus brazos, el dolor en el rostro de Rick quemó mi pecho tanto como si fuera mi propia pérdida.

Nunca había visto a Rick tan devastado. Fue desgarrador. Él rompió en llanto, mostrando su lado vulnerable por primera vez. Estábamos todos tan perdidos en cuanto a qué hacer. Cuando Rick se recompuso lo suficiente como para estar de pie, traté de llamar su atención, pero él estaba completamente indiferente. Me preocupó, pero tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparme, es decir el bebé. Hershel nos contó que la pequeña bebé necesitaba fórmula y pronto, o no sobreviviría.

Mientras hablábamos de qué hacer, Rick cogió un hacha del suelo y rápidamente desapareció en el interior de donde Maggie y Carl llegaron con el bebé. Yo sabía que iba a ver el cuerpo de su esposa. Quería ir después con Rick, para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, o por lo menos intentar tomar algo de su dolor a distancia, pero sabía que él probablemente quería estar solo para hacer frente a su pérdida con su propia manera. También entendí que tenía que tomar el papel de líder mientras Rick estuviese resolviendo sus cosas. Tenía que asegurarme de que su bebé sobreviviera.

Decidí hacer una carrera por la fórmula del bebé y Maggie me acompañó. Tuvimos que hacerlo rápidamente. Afortunadamente, como habíamos realizado búsquedas en algunas casas abandonadas, no nos llevo demasiado tiempo encontrar la fórmula para bebés, pañales, todo lo que íbamos a necesitar para cuidar de un bebé. Cuando volvimos a la prisión, la noche estaba sobre nosotros. La pequeña bebé estaba llorando en los brazos de Carl, que parecía estar perdido sobre qué hacer.

Lo que hice a continuación fue completamente instintivo. Fui hacia Carl y suavemente la tomé de él, acunándola cuidadosamente en mis brazos. Su llanto disminuyó al instante. Tan pronto como sostuve a esa pequeña bebé, sentí la calidez llenándome, haciéndome sonreír mientras le mecía con suavidad y ella se calmó. Ella era tan inocente, tan pura, que sentí la necesidad de protegerla de ese mundo cruel.

Para mí, ella significaba la esperanza de un futuro mejor que no se había perdido. Me prometí a mí mismo que nunca dejaría que nada la perjudicara.

Empecé a cuidar de ella tanto como pude, y me sorprendió tanto como todos los demás que ella pudiera sacar mi naturaleza gentil tan fácilmente. Ella también me ayudó a sacar de mi mente la pérdida de nuestros amigos, que todavía estaba demasiado fresca y dolorosa. La de Carol, sobre todo, me golpeó mal. Yo había llegado a cuidar una gran parte de ella y sabía que tomaría tiempo para mí aceptar su pérdida.

Rick finalmente logró recomponerse y cuando él volvió a nosotros tranquilo y sereno, comenzó a hacerse cargo de Judith -era el nombre del bebé- a su vez conmigo y con los demás. Aunque se hizo bastante claro lo suficientemente pronto que yo era el único que podía calmar a Judith cuando ella estaba llorando sin razón. Tal vez era porque yo fui el primero en darle de comer. Tal vez ella me tomó como una especie de figura maternal, ya que no tenía una madre.

No importa cuál sea la razón, se sentía más a gusto y cómoda cuando yo era quien la sostenía. Los otros nunca perdieron el momento para bromear conmigo sobre ello y sabía que ellos encontraban la vista de mí meciendo a un bebé durmiendo divertido y adorable. No entendía cómo esa niña inocente podía sentirse tan a gusto en los brazos de alguien tan contaminado como yo, pero se sentía bien. Esto me dio la esperanza de que tal vez no era demasiado tarde para mí, después de todo.

Rick estaba muy agradecido por tomar el cuidado de su bebé. Podía verlo en sus ojos, incluso si él no me lo decía muchas veces. A veces, él y yo nos entendíamos sin necesidad de palabras. No le hacía falta darme las gracias. Estaba feliz de cuidar a Judith, para tratar de darle una infancia como nunca tuve.

Pocos días después del nacimiento de Judith, otro milagro sucedió; encontré a Carol. Ella se las había arreglado para esconderse en un pequeño cuarto bloqueando la puerta con el cadáver de un caminante. Estaba débil, pero viva y era más de lo que podía pedir. La noticia de que estaba viva levantó el ánimo de todos y nos ayudó a hacer frente a la muerte de Lori y T-Dog.

Varios meses pasaron sin mayores incidentes. Judith estaba de casi tres meses ahora. Todavía teníamos comida para tres meses más o menos, pero empezamos a hacer carreras a la ciudad más cercana para conseguir más comida y nos pusimos a sembrar cultivos como lo queríamos hacer desde que llegamos aquí.

A pesar de nuestras pérdidas, nos detuvimos, y tuvimos cuidar de un bebé que estaba ayudando a todos con eso. Todos los días, los lazos que teníamos con los otros estaban creciendo más fuertes. Sentí que era parte de una familia de verdad por primera vez en mi vida. Por extraño que parezca, yo estaba feliz, y me di cuenta de que Rick estaba ahí, despacio pero seguro. Cada día que pasaba, él conseguía sacar a Lori poco a poco. Al menos todavía tenía a Carl, Judith... y a mí.

Sabía que estaba ahí para él y su familia.

Cuanto más tiempo pasa, más me doy cuenta de la mirada persistente de Rick en mí a veces, y pude ver en sus ojos que algo le preocupaba. Aunque, no le pregunté. Supuse que me diría lo que estaba en su mente cuando estuviese listo.

Solamente, que yo realmente no esperaba lo que ocurrió, ni podría haber adivinado lo que estaba en su mente.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **

¡Así que eso es todo para el capítulo 2! Espero que les haya gustado ^.^

¿Qué es lo que posiblemente Rick podría estar pensando, eh? ;)

El siguiente capítulo será un poco diferente. Va a ser de POV de Rick en esta ocasión, ¡Así que estad atentos para la próxima! Agradezco a Petteroes3 por la sugerencia

Gracias a todos los que mantienen leyendo y comentando! Me hace muy feliz tener sus comentarios.

¡Así que hasta la próxima y cuídense!

Rose.


End file.
